Étincelle de glace
by Kaoline
Summary: Loki pensait que l'insaisissable IssAska était un mythe, et pourtant, il doit se lancer à la poursuite de ce voleur pour sauver les Neuf Royaumes de la plus grande menace depuis qu'il avait lui-même manqué de provoquer une nouvelle guerre avec Jotunheim, quatre mille ans auparavant. Mais pour sauver le futur, ne doit-on pas d'abord affronter le passé ?
1. L'ombre de la menace

Toute personne ayant déjà visité les plus grandes citées de Vanaheim savait qu'Aldrborg était la plus florissante. Il n'y avait pas la moindre comparaison possible, pas même avec la Cité Reine. Les marchands et les visiteurs des autres royaumes avaient toujours préféré la vieille cité. Elle n'était pas étouffée par les protocoles diplomatiques et de sécurité et, plus encore, elle avait gardé son âme et la fierté du peuple de Vanaheim.

La Cité Reine n'était qu'une pâle imitation du standard ostentatoire d'Asgard, artificielle et étouffée par l'or. Elle n'aurait jamais le charme d'Aldrborg et de ses rues serpentant entre les racines où les boutiques et les habitations avaient été creusées. Le tumulte de la vie était étouffé par la verdure omniprésente et, si l'on s'éloignait de la base de l'immense arbre contre lequel la ville était blottie, on aurait pu se croire dans les grandes plaines d'Alfheim . Mais les gens venaient rarement à Aldrborg pour profiter de cette spécificité, ils préféraient les boutiques innombrables et toutes plus fournies les unes que les autres. Vanaheim était avant tout un monde de marchands dont la plus belle vitrine était une rue appelée le Cerne. À la base de l'arbre, les boutiques les plus luxueuses s'enfonçaient non plus dans les racines mais directement dans le tronc. La plupart de ses magasins étaient tenus depuis des générations par la même famille de vanes et s'étaient spécialisés dans un domaine particulier. Le Hafa était le seul commerce qui se démarquait de cette tradition. Il avait été racheté à prix d'or, deux milles cinq ans plus tôt, par un riche marchand des Racines et était devenu le plus beau joyau du Cerne. Sa vitrine était richement pourvue de bijoux, de tissus, d'armes et tout ce qu'on pouvait désirer, cette diversité de vente était une exception dans les beaux quartiers et, plus que tout, c'était son service qui le faisait rayonner dans les Neuf Royaumes. Ce n'était pas sa variété qui lui valait une telle réputation, c'était sa capacité à pourvoir à toutes vos demandes si vous étiez prêt à mettre le prix et à attendre un peu. Bien sûr cela fonctionnait pour les diadèmes enchantés des nains, pour une perle éternelle de glace ou une arme sur mesure des meilleurs forgerons des Royaumes...

Mais peu de gens savaient que cela pouvait aussi être pour bien plus.

Derrière la spacieuse boutique se trouvait le bureau et Halfbarn Pernikson ne faisait pas qu'y tenir ses comptes et entreposer la marchandise. C'était surtout une pièce qui servait de salle d'attente pour ses appartements secrets. Il ne pouvait décemment pas mener certaines de ses affaires dans son luxueux logis officiels creusés au-dessus de sa boutique, non. Les grandes trouées pour faire entrer la lumière auraient constituées une porte ouverte aux oreilles indiscrètes de la douane et de la Garde Vernaculaire, et utiliser les panneaux, taillés pour protéger l'appartement lors des rares pluies sur Aldrborg, aurait était un aveu de ses activités douteuses.

Parce qu'Halfbarn n'était pas qu'un simple marchand, non, il était aussi trafiquant et receleur. On ne pouvait amasser autant en si peu de temps en restant dans les clous : sa fortune s'était notamment formée autour de ses activités illégales. Mais la Douane et la Garde fermait les yeux sur l'origine de cet argent acquis avant son installation au Cerne, tant qu'il restait à peu près dans le droit chemin aujourd'hui.

Toute économie avait besoin d'un marché noir et on lui laissait une relative souplesse tant que cela ne relevait pas de magie trop puissante ou de choses trop dangereuses.

_ Je viens voir le propriétaire, annonça un client au comptoir.

Lida l'observa quelques secondes pour reconnaître un très important client, non pas que ses robes de facture royale et asgardienne auraient pu dire le contraire, mais un important client était l'appellation que son patron donnait aux clients qui usaient de ses services douteux. Elle jeta un œil à la seconde femme au comptoir, et dans leurs regards gris pierre passa un éclat de compréhension silencieuse. Lydia, parfaitement identique à sa sœur, s'excusa auprès des clients qu'elle conseillait sur le choix d'une émeraude pour venir s'incliner devant l'ase et lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle le fit passer derrière le lourd comptoir en bois précieux et le guida dans le petit couloir avant de lui ouvrir la porte du bureau. Il n'aurait pas pu se perdre mais il se serait retrouvé piégé par les multiples sorts de protection sans son accompagnatrice. Une troisième jeune femme, toujours parfaitement identique aux deux autres, l'accueillit d'une nouvelle révérence avant de le faire asseoir et de lui servir le traditionnel thé vane capiteux et puissant.

Tout le monde connaissait les jumelles travaillant au Hafa mais seuls les clients douteux connaissaient Liada . Ces triplettes cultivaient soigneusement leur gémellité afin d'échanger leurs places comme bon leur semblait sans jamais éveiller les soupçons. Deux étaient toujours au comptoir et la troisième s'occupait de faire patienter dans le bureau donnant ainsi l'impression que c'était Halfbarn lui-même qui s'occupait du client absent. Un excellant stratagème pour expliquer les heures entières que le gérant passait, confiné, dans ce bureau.

_ Le Maître est en affaire, je vais de ce pas m'enquérir de l'avancement du marché.

L'homme grogna alors que Liada disparaissait dans ce qui était censé être le coffre contenant les recettes du magasin. Ses yeux d'un rare vert luisant suivirent quelques instants les volutes de la vapeur montant du thé avant que le silence ne soit brisé par la voix grasse et discordante d'Halfbarn. Il avait profité du passage de Liada pour infiltrer sa magie et avait rendu caduque, pour lui du moins, les sorts de silence. Il sourit innocemment alors qu'elle revenait.

_ Le Maître sollicite quelques minutes de patience, si possible.

_ Je suis en visite officielle, qu'il prenne le temps qu'il lui faut pour mener son affaire à terme.

_ Puis-je vous divertir d'une quelconque façon ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme ne laissait aucun doute sur le genre de divertissement qu'elle proposait et en temps normal, il lui aurait répondu d'un sourire ne laissant, lui aussi, aucun doute quant à sa réponse mais aujourd'hui, il avait une rare occasion de se faire une idée des affaires que pouvait mener le Hafa avec un client aussi précieux que lui. C'était bien la première fois que le marchand ne cessait pas ses affaires immédiatement afin de s'occuper de lui dans les plus brefs délais. Il était un prince, après tout, et un puissant sorcier à la bourse bien pourvue.

_ Je suis en visite officielle, il ne serait pas de bon goût que je quitte cette endroit défait.

_ Assurément, nous pouvons aussi jouer au Reversi.

Le coin des lèvres du client esquissèrent un sourire en coin. Halfbarn avait vraiment trouvé des perles, aussi belles qu'intelligentes, une combinaison séduisante et dangereuse qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer. Il observa la jeune femme mettre en place le plateau et compter les pions à double face avant de lever la tête demandant silencieusement qui prendrait les noirs et donc la main. D'un geste, il lui signifia qu'il lui laissait les noirs et elle sourit humblement.

_ Je vous remercie, il me faut au moins ça pour être un tant soit peu divertissante.

_ Vous vous sous-estimez, ma belle, peu de gens trouvent les jeux dignes d'intérêt.

_ Cela explique peut-être que le commun du peuple soit aussi intelligent.

L'ironie arracha un gloussement au client qui répondit en plaçant son pion, arrachant un froncement de sourcils à Liada. Toute absorbée dans la partie qui venait de prendre un tournant inattendu, le silence régna laissant à l'homme le loisir d'enfin écouter ce qui se passait dans les appartements secrets.

_ Je suis jaloux, susurra sensuellement une voix masculine qui n'avait rien avoir avec celle de Halfbarn. Qui peut bien être ce client qui te fait renoncer aux petits avantages de notre premier marché ?

_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas, fit la voix grasse et discordante de Halfbarn. Le prix tient toujours et je n'irai même pas te réclamer ces faveurs plus tard, c'est moi qui les refuse et j'en assume la responsabilité.

_ C'est bien dommage, soupira licencieusement l'inconnu.

_ Encore une fois, tu m'étonnes Hant, aimes-tu tant que ça vendre ton corps ?

_ J'aime mêler l'utile à l'agréable, gloussa ce fameux Hant. Tu n'es, certes, pas une beauté Half, mais tu es doué pour l'art de la chaire. Plaisirs et affaires vont de pair avec toi, mon ami.

Il y eut un silence qui permit à l'indiscret client de relancer une nouvelle partie d'un sourire alors qu'il avait littéralement écrasé sa partenaire de jeu. Docilement, elle plaça son premier pion et il répondit. Comme si le timing avait été étudié, le marchand brisa le silence que l'obscène inconnu avait provoqué. Dire qu'Halfbarn n'était pas une beauté était un doux euphémisme, son enfance dans les racines l'avait marqué autant que sa propension à profiter de ses richesses actuelles : il était gras, sans élégance et couturé de marques. Mais il n'était pas trop bête.

_ Tu es comme mon prochain client, je ne sais jamais où est la vérité et le mensonge avec vous. Mais il est bien plus capricieux et impatient que toi, quel était la seconde affaire que tu voulais mener ?

_ Regarde.

_ N'utilise pas ta magie ici ! S'écria le marchand dans un soudain accès de panique. Si l'arbre réagit, la Garde ne manquera pas de me faire exécuter. La loi est claire : les installations dans le tronc ne doivent pas dépasser les milles premiers cernes de l'arbre !

_ Tranquillise-toi Halfbarn, grogna l'inconnu en devenant plus menaçant sans perdre de sa terrible sensualité. Ce n'est pas un simple sort comme celui-ci qui submergera les Dissipateurs, rappelle-moi à qui tu dois ces appartements ? Ou même cette boutique ? Je pourrais créer un portail permanent ou manipuler les Flux à ma convenance que rien ne filtrerait dans la sève.

Liada sourit en voyant son adversaire froncer les sourcils mais déchanta en voyant les pions qu'elle venait de gagner se retourner pour lui revenir, à croire qu'elle avait joué exactement comme il le voulait. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et comprit finalement son erreur. L'ase ne jouait pas avec elle, il lui apprenait à jouer. Elle se concentra sur le plateau, elle n'aurait sûrement plus jamais la chance d'apprendre avec un tacticien aussi illustre que celui qu'elle affrontait, enfin, affronter était un bien grand mot, elle se faisait surtout écraser.

Le client sourit en constatant que la jeune fille avait compris et se demanda vaguement combien il pourrait en proposer à Halfbarn pour les lui acheter sachant pertinemment que le marchand ne les lui céderait jamais de son vivant. Il se concentra sur ce qui se passait dans les appartements, impatient. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Halfbarn avait une telle dette envers l'un de ses clients, même si après réflexion c'était évident, seules les trois femmes maniaient la magie et elles étaient bien trop jeunes pour avoir pu créer les appartements et tous les sorts qui les protégeaient. Même aujourd'hui et en unissant leur puissance, elles n'auraient pu créer la moitié des installations.

_ C'est... S'étrangla Halfbarn.

_ Oui, Half, des Perles Éternelles, de la Soie des Norns et quelques lames d'Ivaldir... fit langoureusement Hant à l'instar de l'un de ces marchands exposant ces merveilles comme si elles n'étaient que babioles, ce qu'elles étaient pour lui puisqu'il en avait de bien plus précieuses encore. Il va falloir être généreux. Sans compter que dans ce coffre, il y a tout ce que tu m'avais demandé la dernière fois, même la Pomme d'Idunn... bien sûr, j'accepte de n'être payé pour ces derniers que lorsque tes clients t'auront réglé.

Le client indiscret fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Une Pomme D'Idunn ? Comment avait-il pu s'en procurer une ? Idunn gardait jalousement ses Pommes d'Or et même la famille royale d'Asgard devait user de bien des flatteries et de cadeaux pour en obtenir une.

_ Prince Loki, vous allez bien ? S'enquit Liada en lui proposant la tasse de thé.

_ Je suis juste surpris par votre capacité d'apprentissage, mentit le Prince d'Asgard. Elle est si peu commune que j'en ai avalé ma salive de travers.

_ Votre louange est bien trop grande pour moi, mon Prince.

_ Reprenons.

_ Avec plaisir.

Avec sa toux impromptue, Loki avait perdu une partie de la conversation mais les deux hommes étaient visiblement pris dans la négociation des prix. Il suivit distraitement en notant que les sommes dépassaient largement ce qu'il avait actuellement dans sa bourse et il se demanda vaguement quelles étaient les quantités en jeu. Les Perles Éternelles, la Soie des Norns et les armes d'Ivaldir étaient des produits déjà extrêmement coûteux de par leur rareté et leur exceptionnelle qualité. Les Perles provenaient de Jotunheim et rares étaient les marchands osant s'aventurer chez ces bêtes sanguinaires et brutales, personne ne savait d'où provenait exactement ce tissu qui avait été surnommé la Soie des Norns et les nains des forges d'Ivaldir étaient connus pour être retissant à vendre leurs belles lames et pour trancher les têtes des marchands qui sous-estimaient la valeur du fruit de leur travail.

_ Au vu de ce que tu m'as acheté tu projettes un voyage sur Midgard, non ? S'enquit finalement la voix bourrue de Halfbarn après qu'ils soient arrivés à un accord. J'aimerais offrir quelques présents à Lady Francine pour la naissance de son second enfant. Tu connais le goût de la Maison Fosterdottir pour les étrangetés de Midgard. Pourrais-tu me ramener quelques robes pour Lady Francine et la petite Lady Joanine ainsi que des vêtements pour nourrisson.

_ Comment me suis-je trahi ? Souffla Hant dont la langueur ne masquait pas complètement son intérêt.

_ Quand tu m'achètes des potions métamorphiques, tu me ramènes toujours des objets du monde mortel.

_ Effectivement, c'est assez éloquent.

_ Je pousserais même la réflexion bien plus loin, sachant qu'ouvrir un portail vers Midgard est absolument interdit par le Roi Thor, tu es obligé d'utiliser le Bifrost et donc de passer par Asgard. Ces potions sont la seule forme de magie dissimulatrice que les sorts de l'observatoire ne descellent pas et tant que le Gardien ne voit pas une intention de nuire à la cité des dieux, il laisse passer parce que les dieux eux-mêmes ont besoin du marché noir.

_ Et quels sont donc les conclusions que tu en tires, gloussa Hant visiblement très amusé.

_ Que tu fuis Asgard.

_ Et pourquoi selon toi ? demanda-t-il absolument hilare le fuyard.

_ Tu es rarement aussi droit dans tes affaires que tu l'es avec moi, Escroc. Tu as sûrement dû arnaquer la mauvaise personne.

_ Je ne fais que rendre ce qu'on m'offre, je n'escroque personne qui reste correct avec moi. Une chance que tu ne te sois jamais essayé à me tromper. Bien, est-ce la liste de ce dont tu as besoin ?

_ Après que tu ais réussi à obtenir la Pomme, je suis sûr que rien de ce qui se trouve là ne te posera problème.

_ Je verrai ce que je peux faire, je ne m'avance jamais, tu le sais. Je ne suis qu'un intermédiaire, mes relations avec mes contacts fluctuent. Je me suis d'ailleurs mis dans une fâcheuse situation pour cette Pomme, je crains ne plus faire affaire avec celui-ci après avoir retourné ses domestiques contre lui... enfin, s'il apprend un jour que je suis l'initiateur de ce malheureux incident.

_ Tu aurais ta place aux côtés du Prince Loki dans le panthéon des ases ! S'esclaffa grassement Halfbarn.

_ La prochaine fois, donne aux filles quelques jours pour que je leur apprenne un nouveau jeu, je suis sûr qu'elles l'apprécieront.

_ Bien sûr, envoie-moi seulement un message quelques semaines avant, que je puisse prévenir mes clients que la boutique sera fermée quelques jours, je suppose que tu voudras jouir de ces appartements à ton aise ?

_ Ils m'appartiennent après tout, rappela Hant avec un ton de supériorité malicieux alors qu'il poussait la porte du coffre.

Loki tourna la tête pour effectuer un salut poli masquant à merveille sa curiosité et la déception qui en suivit. L'homme était plutôt petit et avait de perçants yeux ambres, c'était tout ce que laissait voir la traditionnelle et très ample tenue des varanis, la caste des marchands nomades de Vanaheim. Il portait même la capuche masquant tout son visage à l'exception de ses yeux qui se posèrent l'espace d'une seconde sur le plateau.

_ Essaye donc en haut à gauche ma douce Lydia, la conseilla-t-il ce qu'elle fit sans une once d'hésitation.

_ Oh, vous sauvez mon honneur ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que la grande majorité des pions se retournaient pour elle. J'espère que nous pourrons profiter un peu plus de votre présence à votre prochaine visite.

Le mystérieux varani lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux qui dessina le premier sourire sincère que Loki avait pu voir sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'il avait visiblement confondue avec l'une de ses sœurs. Halfbarn apparut traînant un impressionnant sac que Hant réduit de volume d'un geste de la main et d'un sort murmuré avant de le jeter sur son épaule et de s'esquiver dans le couloir avec un au revoir aguicheur. Halfbarn lâcha un long soupire où transparut l'admiration, l'estime et le respect mais aussi l'agacement et la jalousie.

_ Bienvenue Prince Loki, fit poliment le marchand après avoir attendu que la partie soit finie, à l'avantage de Lydia pour une fois. Je suis navré de vous avoir fait attendre mais le client ne serait pas roi si je ne prenais pas soin de mes fournisseurs.

_ Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous justifier avec moi, sourit Loki comme un prédateur. Nous faisons affaire depuis assez longtemps pour que je sache la valeur que vous m'accordez. Qui était-ce ?

_ Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de donner mes fournisseurs, néanmoins je vous accorde cette faveur sans amertume. Hant Sirson ne traite pas avec les clients, il trouve que c'est du temps perdu et pour lui « le temps, c'est de l'argent ».

_ Drôle de philosophie, songea à haute voix le prince.

_ Je pense qu'il a peut être passé un peu trop de temps chez les mortels. C'est le problème des varanis, ils prennent les défauts des peuples avec qui ils marchandent mais Hant est doué et relativement souple dans les affaires, c'est notamment grâce à lui que je peux vous annoncer que j'ai enfin le journal du sorcier d'Ostagar en ma possession.

_ J'en suis ravi, ronronna le dieu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous l'obteniez aussi rapidement, j'aimerais personnellement le remercier, aurais-je quelque chose en ma possession qui pourrait susciter son intérêt ?

_ Je n'en jurerais pas mais il semble avoir une grande attention pour certains saphirs, les bleus notamment.

_ Bien, j'y songerai.

_ Puis-je m'enquérir du motif de votre visite ? L'affaire peut-elle être menée ici ?

_ Je recherche quelques pierres diamantines pour restaurer la Tresse d'or offerte par mon frère à son épouse lors de leur mariage, j'aimerais les avoir au moins un mois avant leur anniversaire.

Loki s'octroyait quelques heures de calme après ses affaires dans les boutiques du Cerne. Bien loin du tumulte d'Aldrborg, sur une énorme racine où l'un des troupeaux d'Asgard aurait pu paître à son aise, il s'était allongé sur la mousse verte, vite imité par ses deux domestiques et les trois gardes royaux que le protocole l'obligeait à avoir à ses côtés. Au moins, il avait pu les choisir et se retrouvait avec des hommes de confiance avec lesquels il s'entendait relativement bien. Eux au moins prenaient la halte avec bonhomie et en profitaient comme il se devait alors que le commun de la garde aurait trépigné, impatient de rentrer reprendre l'entraînement.

Le dieu se serait même assoupi si un bref et puissant sifflement d'appel n'avait pas retenti. Il se releva, observant les alentours, et remarqua une silhouette qui avançait rapidement vers eux. Il reconnut le bruit d'un galop à bride abattu alors qu'il devinait l'élégance d'un magnifique cheval à la robe ébène. Le licol de tissu rouge tranchait net sur la tête de l'animal et Loki fronça les sourcils, les cavales nues portant en liberté un licol de tissu étaient l'avertissement qu'elle appartenait à un sorcier et qu'il ne valait mieux pas la convoiter sous réserve de représailles. L'animal continua de galoper dans leur direction, bondissant même par-dessus l'un des gardes assoupis sans lui accorder une once d'attention et continua son chemin vers une silhouette terminant de se hisser sur la racine. Loki reconnut immédiatement le varani du Hafa et murmura un sort aiguisant assez son ouïe pour entendre tout ce qui se passait.

_ J'espère que tu n'as rien mangé de mauvais ma belle, je vais être absent quelques temps et je ne fais pas confiance aux Alfars en ce qui concerne les soins des chevaux, gloussa-t-il en s'adressant à sa jument qui tapait du sabot sur la mousse en tournant le chanfrein dans la direction des ases. Oh, je vois, nous ne sommes pas seul... étonnant dans cette partie des racines. 'Fin bon, c'est pas comme si nous avions le temps, ce crétin de nobliau n'aura pas manquer de lancer sa garde à ma poursuite, sa domestique semblait connaître la valeur de ce calice.

Effectivement sur la racine voisine apparurent deux bonnes centaines de gardes armées de pied en cap, la victime devait être un peu plus qu'un simple nobliau. Hant sauta sur le dos de sa jument avant de prononcer le long et complexe sort d'un portail de téléportation et d'y disparaître d'un bond de l'animal, faisant rager ses poursuivants impuissants.

_ Stupide varani, éclata de rage le meneur de la troupe alors que le portail se refermait. Le seigneur Hoenir sera furieux.

_ Nous ne pouvons même pas lancer un avis de recherche, ce serait prendre en chasse toute la caste nomade ! Se désespéra l'un des gardes.

_ Il n'y a qu'un seul sorcier capable de faire traverser un portail à sa monture, annonça l'un dont la cape blanche prouvait qu'il était magicien. C'était IssAska, un de ces Varnirs du Givre.

_ Le seigneur en sera d'autant plus furieux, cracha le meneur alors que le nom courrait comme un murmure incrédule sur les lèvres de la garde, nous ne pouvons pas cacher ça à la Garde Vernaculaire.

_ Oh, non, il n'y a pas qu'à la Garde que nous devrons le signaler, fit sombrement le magicien. Si le seigneur Hoenir ne finit pas exécuté pour sa faute, il terminera sa vie dans les geôles d'Asgard.

Les gardes restèrent interdits un moment avant de reprendre le chemin de la cité, la tête basse, laissant les ases interloqués et Loki songeur. Il était vraiment impressionné par ce qu'il venait de voir, les animaux manifestaient toujours une peur panique des portails, même en essayant de les y habituer dès la naissance. C'était un instinct de survie puissamment ancré dans leur âme. En vérité, il suffisait d'en ouvrir un dans une forêt et elle se dépeuplait sur un rayon de trois kilomètres autour de lui. Et la jument avait bondi à travers comme elle l'avait fait au-dessus de son garde assoupi, il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'agir d'un tronc couché ou d'un ruisseau. Quant au nom d'IssAska, il ne lui était pas inconnu, de nombreuses rumeurs parlaient de lui et des Vanirs du Givre, ce clan de marchands nomades qui s'était sédentarisé sur Jotunheim. Les membres de ce clan étaient honnis et officiellement considérés par Vanaheim comme des traîtres puisqu'ils brisaient l'embargo maintenu sur les peuples des Géants des Glaces depuis plus de huit mille ans maintenant. Mais officieusement, les autres castes admiraient leur courage et ne rechignaient jamais un marché avec eux, leurs marchandises composées majoritairement de pierres précieuses étaient bien trop recherchées pour qu'ils ne laissent passer une pareille occasion.

Jusqu'à maintenant Loki avait cru qu'IssAska était une légende, notamment à cause de cette histoire de monture traversant les portails, mais il se demandait maintenant quelle était la part de vérité dans les milliers de rumeurs qui courraient sur ce vanir, ou plutôt varani puisqu'il semblait nomade, réputé comme bon voleur, escroc doué, menteur né, habile sorcier et redoutable assassin. Il ne remettait pas en cause le fait qu'il avait reconnu le Hant Sirson vu au Hafa, il avait reconnu la magie et la façon de se mouvoir avec cette étrange sensualité brute.

IssAska et Hant Sirson désignaient la même personne, il en aurait mis sa main à couper au feu.

A peine rentrer à Asgard que Loki fut assailli par Jarnsaxa la messagère et épouse consort du Roi Thor. Le Père-de-toutes-choses se devait d'avoir, en plus de sa reine, une épouse de chaque royaume, voire de chaque race.

Son royal frère requerrait le conseil de son cadet pour une affaire privée que le Prince devinait déjà. Il n'était pas aussi aveugle que son aîné et avait bien vu que le ventre de Sif commençait à s'arrondir et même s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses yeux, sa magie n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements royaux qui étaient, il y a encore huit siècles, habités par Odin et qui revinrent à Thor après son couronnement, le Roi empli de mélancolie fixait le petit cadre qui abritait le portrait midgardien de ses anciens amis mortels presque tous éteints aujourd'hui. Loki ne s'étonna pas de contempler une telle détresse, les dernières nouvelles du soldat Steve Rodgers annonçaient son prochain déclin après une vie qui s'était extraordinairement étirée sur un peu plus de quatre mille ans.

_ Je suis sûr que le Conseil des Jarls consentira à une visite de quelques heures, glissa doucement Loki en entrant, j'ai convaincu la majorité que cette visite serait prise comme un hommage d'Asgard et pourrait rétablir les relations diplomatiques entre notre monde et celui de Midgard.

_ Je l'espère vraiment, soupira le Père-de-toutes-choses en s'arrachant à la contemplation de ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Je n'ai pu dire adieu aux autres, j'espère sincèrement pouvoir saluer la mort de l'ami Steve. Dame Natasha et l'ami Barton sont morts sur le champ de bataille, Bruce a fini effacer par le Berseker en lui et Tony Stark a disparu sans crier gare et en ne laissant pas la moindre trace... Hel est-elle vraiment sûre de ne pas l'avoir accueilli dans son royaume ?

_ Oui mon frère, répondit Loki impuissant face à la détresse de son frère. Elle a vérifié plusieurs fois à ma demande. Il aura péri sur le champ de bataille et réside maintenant au Walhalla.

_ Je n'arrive à me défaire du sentiment qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de terrible et que c'est nos interventions sur Midgard qui en sont la cause.

_ Même si cela était possible, tu le sous-estimes mon frère, nous parlons du mortel à l'ego d'un dieu qui a survécu quand je l'ai jeté du haut de sa demeure et à sa chute du portail des Chitauris.

Thor ne put résister à l'ironie de voir son frère faire les louanges du mortel qu'il avait toujours trouvé comme le plus vain et agaçant de tous. Il se mit à glousser en posant le cadre à sa place sur le manteau de la cheminée principale de son salon privé, à côté de celle de Jane, sa première et défunte épouse, et de sa fille Elizabeth, elle aussi morte depuis un moment. Autour d'elles se succédaient les photos de leurs descendants qui faisaient vivre la Maison Fosterdottir, Maison sous la protection directe du Roi des dieux. L'immortalité avait été refusée à son premier amour, jugé indigne d'être reine, et ses descendants avaient refusé par principe mais leur espérance de vie s'était vue constamment allongée par le sang ase de plus en plus présent dans leurs veines à chaque génération de Fosterdottir. L'actuelle matriarche de la maison, Lady Francine, était âgée de deux mille ans et attendait son deuxième enfant si radieuse que les guérisseurs du palais lui donnaient encore deux autres millénaires et sûrement six ou sept autres enfants. La Maison aux vies les plus éphémères était paradoxalement la plus florissante d'Asgard, comptant actuellement plus de membres que les plus nobles Maisons réunies. Mais l'affront initial d'avoir évincé une représentante du trône et surtout de ne pas lui avoir offert au moins la possibilité de vivre plus longtemps auprès de son mari avait fait cesser les échanges diplomatiques entre Asgard et Midgard. Le seul ase autorisé à se rendre sur le monde des mortels était Thor, et seulement en qualité de protecteur de la Terre et de membre des Avengers.

_ Mais tu ne m'as pas appelé pour m'extirper des louanges de cet insolant imbécile non ? Finit par demander Loki en arrachant un dernier rire au blond avant qu'il ne se rembrunit.

_ Sif est enceinte, annonça-t-il solennellement.

_ C'est une grande nouvelle, tu devrais être bien plus heureux.

_ Tu connais les difficultés qu'ont les asynes à enfanter... J'ai peur, Loki. Je ne pourrais supporter de perdre une nouvelle fois ma femme.

Loki resta sans voix pour la première fois depuis la révélation de ses véritables origines. Habituellement, il pouvait apaiser les inquiétudes et les peurs de son frère. Ils s'étaient adorés, taquinés, détestés, déchirés, protégés, entraidés, rassurés, réconciliés. Ils avaient tout vécu et tout franchi, même lorsque le Conseil des Jarls et Odin lui-même avait demandé la mort de Loki en réparation de sa tentative de domination du monde des mortels dans une alliance avec les Chitauris.

Maintenant qu'ils se comprenaient, ils travaillaient ensemble, utilisant leurs talents respectifs pour s'aider l'un l'autre. Mais Loki n'en restait pas moins le dieu fripon du mensonge et de la malice.

Il resta là à contempler son frère écrasé par la terreur de revivre ce que Loki avait lui-même vécu à plusieurs reprises. La seule chose qu'il put finalement faire ce fut de poser la main sur son épaule et de lui conter sa journée pour le détourner un peu de son malheur.

Thor et lui mettaient en commun ce qu'ils savaient d'IssAska lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à la volé laissant entrer Jarnsaxa visiblement affolée incapable d'aligner correctement deux mots compréhensibles. Néanmoins ils comprirent que Thor était attendu dans la Salle du Trône d'urgence et Loki les y téléporta laissant la messagère seule dans les appartements. Leur apparition soudaine ne fut pas accueillie avec les habituelles remontrances que Loki recevait à chaque fois qu'il manifestait ses pouvoirs en public mais plutôt par un soupir de soulagement. Les deux frères firent immédiatement le lien entre le dernier forfait d'IssAska et la présence de Freyr, Seigneur de Vanaheim, dieu de la fécondité.

_ Père-de-toutes-choses, s'inclina-t-il fébrilement avant d'enchaîner sur le motif de sa venue. Le seigneur Hoenir, dans un moment d'égarement, a vendu le Calice Fécond dont il avait la garde au Varani IssAska du clan des Vanirs du Givre.

_ Le Calice Fécond ? S'étouffèrent en même temps Thor et Loki.

_ Avec les vols de huit autres de ses artefacts, pourtant placés à la garde d'important seigneur, continua Freyr, et le lien commercial existant entre les Vanirs du Givre et le peuple jotun, j'ai bien peur que Jotunheim ne recouvre sous peu la possession de la majorité de leurs Calices Féconds Majeurs assurant ainsi de nouveau la fertilité de leurs cités. En signe de pénitence, bien que cela soit fort peu comparé à la faute commise, Vanaheim vous remet le sort du fauteur Hoenir et vous assure que la plus grande partie de notre armée est à la recherche d'IssAska.

_ Que l'on laisse ce pauvre bougre d'Hoenir en paix, c'était une folie de mon père que de confier une chose aussi importante à un esprit si simple, tonna Thor alors que Loki reconnaissait bien la magnanimité et l'équité de son frère. Que l'on adresse un message à tous les Royaumes et que les guerriers soit sur le qui-vive, nous devons retrouver IssAska avant qu'il ne rejoigne Jotunheim. Et si par malheur, Heimdall nous apprend que le Calice passe effectivement de ses mains à celles des jotnar, alors nous nous préparerons à entrer en guerre.

Un sentiment de terreur balaya la salle, même huit mille ans après la trêve entre Asgard et Jotunheim, personne n'avait oublié le terrible tribut que la guerre avait prélevé dans les rangs des guerriers divins. Les jotnar étaient de véritables machines à tuer et si Odin n'avait pas fini par réussir une percée au sein du palais pour voler la Cassette de l'Hiver, les rares vétérans revenus de cette miraculeuse expédition avaient été formels, ils auraient finis par être repoussés de la planète de glace et qui pouvait dire ce qu'il serait alors advenu des Neuf Royaumes.

Thor adressa un regard éloquent à Loki. Il était facile de le déchiffrer : « Tu es sûrement la seule personne capable de le retrouver avant que cette nouvelle guerre ne devienne inévitable. »

Le cadet acquiesça gravement, conscient que c'était la simple réalité et esquissa un petit sourire en coin. La situation était vraiment ironique, après avoir était si souvent et si longtemps accusé de saboter le royaume, il était le seul à avoir réellement une chance de l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Il sourit un peu plus encore en songeant qu'il pourrait aussi assouvir la curiosité que ce mystérieux homme n'avait pas manqué d'allumer en lui. Il était rare que Loki ait autant de questions sans réponse.

Le dieu de la Malice allait lever le voile sur cet IssAska, Hant Sirson ou qui qu'il soit d'autre. Pas pour Asgard mais avant tout pour lui, parce qu'il était Loki Odinson... ou Laufeyson, il ne savait pas vraiment... mais il aurait tout le temps de régler ce problème d'identité plus tard.


	2. L'indépendance de la jeunesse

Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir. Nous retardons votre chapitre du mois pour un petit flash info:

* Les chapitres d'_Étincelle de glace _seront postés tout les 15 du mois (oui je suis en retard mais... rentrée scolaire et sociale, sortie des sims4... c'est pas des excuses mais je m'en remets à votre clémence [pour vous dire je n'ai rien lu ces dernière semaine sauf Montaigne et Perec pour la fac]),

* Et pour les réponses des reviews, c'est après le chapitre.

Merci de votre attention et bonne lecture!

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Loki s'était immédiatement téléporté sur Alfheim dès que sa présence ne fut plus requise auprès du Roi Thor, et atterrit dans un tout petit village de quelques maisonnées perdues dans l'immense plaine de ce monde de lumière. S'il avait bien entendu le sort utilisé par IssAska, il devait être au bon endroit.

Un groupe d'enfants surpris dans leurs innocentes bêtises fuirent comme une volée de moineaux, attirant les regards d'un trio de vieillards en train de se chamailler sous le seul arbre des environs.

_ On dirait que le petit Dward a encore du monde aux trousses, gloussa la voix pleine de glaire de la vieille silhouette la plus à droite.

_ Ça me rappelle la fois où la garnison entière de Ljosborg a déboulé à sa suite, ricana son voisin avant de demander : Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait déjà ?

_ Pris au lit avec la promise du Grand Suzerain ! Explosa de rire le dernier.

_ Il sait profiter de la vie celui-là, soupira celui du milieu avec une expression lubrique.

_ Il est surtout malin ! Plutôt que de pleurnicher alors qu'il était mené à l'échafaud, il a demandé le procès du Grand Suzerain en prétextant qu'il n'avait pas protégé la vertu de sa promise comme s'est inscrit dans les Granits. Il a, non seulement, échappé à la mise mort mais a aussi mis la main sur une grande partie des domaines des Deltas...

_ Ha, bon ? S'enquit le vieux glaireux. J'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient été vendus à prix d'or au Premier Vassal ? Attend ! Tu veux dire qu'il a profité des charmes de la belle, échapper à la mort en ridiculisant le Grand Suzerain et s'est, en plus, rempli les poches en vendant l'un des plus beaux domaines ?

_ Pourquoi crois-tu que la milice l'appelle Dward, le Loki Alfar ?

_ Mais il n'est même pas Alfar en plus !

_ Wallarbir ! Héla une voix depuis l'une des maisons de pierres. Que fais-tu encore dehors à cette heure : ce n'est pas bon pour ton dos ! Tu vas encore être coincé et passé ta soirée à nous agacer avec tes plaintes !

Les deux autres vieillards explosèrent de rire alors qu'il regagnait à tout petit pas la source de la voix qui continuait de tempêter. Loki gloussa silencieusement incapable de résister au comique de la scène, on était bien loin de l'atmosphère froide et guindée du palais. Quand il retrouva son calme, il s'aperçut que les deux derniers vieillards le fixaient de leurs yeux fatigués, un petit sourire sournois sur leurs lèvres sèches et abîmées.

_ On peut vous dire la direction qu'il a pris en échange d'un peu d'or... proposèrent-ils d'une même voix conspiratrice.

_ Vous le vendriez vraiment ? S'étonna Loki suspicieux.

_ Dénoncer Dward est la principale activité économique de ce village, gloussa le glaireux avant d'être pris d'une toux sifflante.

_ C'est assez lucratif et très divertissant vous savez, continua l'autre en ignorant complètement son ami. Même s'il se fait prendre, il s'en sort à chaque fois. Les Dokkalfars lui ont donné le surnom de Trompe-La-Mort.

_ Et puis l'on ne demande pas grand-chose, non plus, intervint l'autre ayant fini de tousser. Quatre pièces d'or.

_ Seulement ? S'étonna de nouveau Loki.

_ Nous vivons avec peu et il ne se passe pas une année sans que Dward ne nous amène quelques poursuivants.

Loki gloussa à nouveau en tendant les quatre pièces et les deux vieillards lui indiquèrent que Dward avait pris la direction de la Suzerie. Le dieu fut pris d'un véritable fou-rire lorsqu'il entendit les familles des deux petits vieux tempêter pour qu'ils rentrent maintenant qu'ils avaient conclu l'affaire. A force de traîner dans les hautes sphères des Neuf Royaumes, il avait oublié à quel point le simple peuple pouvait être divertissant et bavard. Et Loki aimait les gens bavards quand ils lui donnaient des informations inattendues ; celle qu'il venait d'obtenir sur sa cible ne faisait que renforcer le mystère qui l'entourait. Dward, IssAska, Hant Sirson mais qui était-il vraiment ? Le dieu se demanda combien d'identités pouvaient avoir cet homme dont la seule information à peu près sûre qu'il avait était le sang de Vanaheim qui coulait dans ses veines.

Les vieux Alfars n'avaient pas menti et Loki tomba rapidement sur les traces un peu défraîchies d'un cheval au galop. Qu'il les suive ainsi ne lui ferait que perdre du temps sachant qu'elles se mêleraient inévitablement à celles des milliers d'Alfars allant et venant aux alentours du château du Grand Suzerain. Il gagnerait bien plus de temps en se téléportant directement aux portes de la ville. Avec un peu de chance même, il devancerait IssAska qui ne serait alors pas très difficile à repérer.

Les Alfars étaient des créatures très élancées et graciles dotées d'une peau allant d'un gris souris au noir foncé. Un varani d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze, peut être soixante-seize, ne passerait pas inaperçu. Encore moins s'il restait à cheval. Le peuple de Alfheim adorait littéralement cet animal et il était très mal vu de les domestiquer, les apprivoiser passait encore à la limite, mais utiliser un si noble animal était un privilège attribué seulement aux jeune filles les plus nobles.

Loki laissa s'échapper la magie dont il s'entourait pour préparer la téléportation. Il n'y avait pas meilleur monde pour laisser une cavale en sécurité et si IssAska était venu ici c'était justement pour que sa jument soit en lieu sûr pendant l'absence qu'il avait mentionnée au Hafa en tant que Hant Sirson. Le dieu grinça des dents en se rendant compte que cette piste ne le mènerait sûrement à rien. Il suffisait à sa cible de créer un portail et de le traverser en laissant la jument continuer son chemin.

Il donna un coup de pied de frustration dans les hautes herbes des plaines pour finalement sourire. Peut-être avait-il perdu cette piste mais il avait trois identités différentes à percer à jour. Tout était encore possible.

En six mois, Loki avait fait plus d'aller-retour entre les différents royaumes que pendant la dernière décennie, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on prenait en compte la réputation du Prince, presque considéré comme nomade comparé à la moyenne ase. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de passer sur Asgard, suivant l'une après l'autre les pistes qu'il arrivait à dénicher. Aux trois premières identités s'était ajoutées celle d'Eddart Arkonson, un receleur spécialisé dans les objets magiques, d'Onistar Edwisson, un courtisant très en vue à la cours Dokkalfar et de Coll'ns Asédeson, un briseur de sort très renommé chez les nains... pour ne citer que les plus remarquables. Loki commençait à se perdre un peu dans les noms, les surnoms et les activités propres à chaque facette de cet homme qu'il avait décidé, pour sa santé mental, d'appeler IssAska ou Hant.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'avait pas avancé et l'arrivée d'un cavalier dont la cape portait les couleurs de la Garde Royale d'Asgard fut la seule chose qui empêcha Loki d'émettre une violente vague de magie destructrice. Juste histoire de se défouler un peu. Le messager, qui avait dû avoir bien du mal à le retrouver, lui remit une missive frappée du sceau de l'éclair et du marteau marquant sa provenance de la main même de Thor. Il la décacheta du bout de l'ongle et parcourut rapidement les lignes qui lui apprenaient que le Conseil des Jarls avait consenti à ce que le Roi quittât Asgard pour rendre hommage au dernier de ses amis mortels. Loki ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son frère ne plaisantait pas quand il lut qu'il le voulait à ses côtés pour cette visite sur Midgard et fut finalement étonné de la recevabilité de l'argument qui suivit. Au moins, Thor avait pris conscience de ses pauvres capacités diplomatiques... c'était déjà un progrès.

Loki remercia le messager puis disparut dans son habituelle brume de magie verte.

Thor tapait du pied, inconscient que cette agaçante manie commençait à sérieusement entamer la patience de son frère. Le bruit se répercutait sur les murs de l'Observatoire, pour revenir amplifié. C'était très loin d'être agréable en temps normal mais cela l'était encore moins quand on subissait la pire migraine de ses dernières décennies causée par un manque de sommeil aigu. Loki était parfois obsessionnel, surtout lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose digne d'intérêt, et négligeait beaucoup de choses si elles ne nourrissaient pas directement cet intérêt-là. Son apparition dans la Grande Salle avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait jaser la cour et Thor avait mis plus d'une heure pour faire taire son fou-rire face à l'apparence de son cadet. Loki n'avait pas fait attention et était apparu dans un état déplorable : les cheveux sales et emmêler, ses cuirs poussiéreux et abîmés et sa cape usée d'une dizaine de centimètres à force de l'avoir utilisée pour effacer ses traces de pas. Il avait quand même réussi à sauver la face en lâchant dédaigneusement : « On voit la différence entre ceux qui traquent IssAska et ceux qui se prélassent paresseusement plus préoccupés par leurs apparences que par la survie de leur royaume ». Tout le monde s'était détourné, honteux, et Thor avait tenté en vain de faire taire une nouvelle crise de rire.

_Thor arrête de taper du pied ou je te le fais avaler !

Heimdall sourit en voyant son roi se statufier juste par prudence, il était assez difficile de saisir la différence entre une plaisanterie du Prince et une véritable menace aussi farfelue soit-elle. Le simple fait que Loki soit un sorcier suffisait à la rendre beaucoup plus plausible. Après encore quelques longues minutes d'attente, le Gardien commença à insérer son immense épée d'or dans le socle de l'Observatoire.

_ Présentez mes hommages aux Avengers.

Heimdall voyait beaucoup de choses et même si les ases se plaisaient à dire qu'il voyait tout, ce n'était pas la vérité. Il ne pouvait observer certains endroits émettant naturellement une magie trop puissante. Jotunheim exhalait notamment une très puissante magie primaire et échappait comme bien d'autres endroits au regard dorée du Gardien, ça avait toujours été ainsi et ça le resterait jusqu'au Ragnarök mais il y avait toujours des exceptions et depuis quatre mille ans, ces exceptions revenaient souvent au monde des mortels. Il y avait presque trois mille ans que Heimdall ne voyait plus de Midgard que la salle d'accueil du Bifrost. Les Mortels semblaient avoir maîtrisé un très puissant sort dont ils avaient enrobé leur planète, la cachant au Gardien. Seule la protection infaillible et loyale du Roi Thor avait réussi à faire renoncer le Conseil à une intervention militaire pour briser ce sort sous prétexte de haute trahison envers le Père-de-toutes-choses.

Depuis, Heimdall devait observer tout un protocole avant de déposer quelqu'un sur Midgard avec le Bifrost. Il devait d'abord envoyer une lettre déclinant identité et motifs de la personne puis attendre l'autorisation avant de pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un dans le monde des mortels. Le Gardien s'y prêtait, imperturbable, et secrètement intrigué par la force de caractère que manifestait Midgard en s'opposant à la toute puissante Asgard.

Mais Heimdall continuait de voir beaucoup de choses et Loki avait remarqué depuis longtemps que les phrases qu'il prononçait avant de les envoyer quelque part n'étaient jamais anodines. Il n'essaya même pas de demander un éclaircissement sachant déjà qu'il serait sur Midgard avant même d'ouvrir la bouche et préféra méditer la phrase.

Et Loki eût raison, quand la lumière du flash s'atténua, l'or de l'Observatoire avait laissé place à un blanc immaculé ou seuls deux silhouettes apportait couleurs et vies.

_ Permettez-moi d'insister sur l'honneur qui vous est fait ! Si vous ne saisissez pas cette occasion vous perdez votre dernière chance de rencontrer le Général ! A moins que votre prochaine visite ne s'effectue dans les mois à venir, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde.

_ J'ai trop d'estime envers cet homme pour lui faire perdre du temps en ma présence, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un marchand.

_ Vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple marchand, Monsieur ! Vous êtes depuis bien des générations un partenaire commercial qui a pris la peine de connaître notre histoire et qui respecte nos mœurs. Et puis, si je peux me permettre...

Loki et Thor observèrent les deux silhouettes. L'une était indéniablement féminine et d'une pâle beauté éthérée parfaitement immobile. Son visage aux yeux d'un bleu surnaturel ne semblait pouvoir qu'ébaucher ses sentiments, offrant un contraste saisissant avec l'homme qui, malgré sa capuche du costume traditionnel des varanis, était cent fois plus expressif rien que dans la mobilité de son corps.

Même sans le costume, Loki aurait reconnu la gestuelle et la magie de l'homme, c'était sans aucun doute IssAska mais il ne pouvait décemment pas prévenir son frère sans qu'il y ait de grandes chances qu'il provoque un incident diplomatique. Non il devrait attendre la fin de la visite mais devait profiter de l'absence des oreilles indiscrètes sur Midgard pour le prévenir. Il ne valait mieux pas que le Conseil apprenne qu'un criminel comme IssAska trouvait refuge dans le monde mortel. Asgard ne craindrait plus la guerre avec Jotunheim, trop occupé à la mener contre Midgard et son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Le point positif, c'est qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce fuyard.

Pour le moment il était plus opportun de se laisser à la fascination qu'il éprouver pour l'étrange femme. Thor lui glissa à l'oreille que c'était un esprit que les Midgardien appelé IA et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion.

_ Mais allez-y, ronronna la voix d'IssAska.

_ Une telle humilité de votre part est la chose la plus douteuse que vous n'ayez jamais manifestée depuis que je suis à votre service...

_ On croirait presque que tu me trouves douteux.

_ Vous l'êtes immanquablement à éviter depuis tant de temps de rencontrer le Général alors que vous côtoyez ses enfants avec une assiduité remarquable.

_ Côtoyer les grands des royaumes n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les affaires... marmonna l'homme avant de demander de mauvaise grâce : quand aura lieu l'entrevue ?

_ Quand vous le souhaitez monsieur, s'illumina d'un seul coup la femme. À l'exception des toutes prochaines heures consacrées au « Protecteur de Midgard », le ton ironique de la femme choqua un peu Loki. Néanmoins je suis sûre que la grande Archiviste sera ravie de vous revoir un peu plus longtemps.

_ On va encore m'interdire les archives jusqu'à ce que la Grande Archiviste actuelle ne prenne sa retraite si j'y retourne maintenant.

_ Vous n'avez qu'à vous tenir Monsieur et vous ne subiriez plus ces injonctions pour harcèlement.

_ Mais on ne trouve des femmes rousses et aussi caractérielles que sur Midgard! Ce n'est pas ma faute si mademoiselle Potts est aussi …

_ Si vous prononcez le mot qui est sur le bout de vos lèvres, monsieur, je crains que vous n'activiez mes protocoles d'arrestation. Je vous rappelle que je suis, entre autre, calibrée pour neutraliser un ase moyen, bien que mes systèmes ne soient pas testés en situation réelle.

_ Je vais suivre ton conseil, je ne suis qu'un varani.

_ Une fois n'est pas coutume, vous manifestez un semblant d'instinct de survie.

_ On ne peut pas être parfait. Tu peux m'obtenir un espace de stockage hautement sécurisé dans la zone du Bifrost ? J'ai quand même un cœur et je voudrais leur épargner un nouveau transfère de mes effets.

_ Il y en a toujours eu un de prévu pour vous monsieur.

_ Ha... souffla IssAska avant de faussement se scandaliser. Et on ne me le dit que maintenant ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours le dernier au courant ?

_ Peut-être que si vous écoutiez les gens jusqu'au bout, aussi, lâcha la femme d'un ton un peu moins neutre.

_ Oh ! Cette nouvelle mise à jour de ton programme est pleine de surprises, ne serait-ce pas là du sarcasme ?

_ Nous avons réussi à comprendre une petite partie du fonctionnement du module d'apprentissage de la toute première intelligence artificielle. Après plus de quatre mille ans l'IA Originel JARVIS reste la plus perfectionné et humaine jamais mise au point, son programmateur Tony Stark était un véritable génie qui continue de nous tenir en échec... Pourquoi vous mettez-vous à sourire ainsi ?

_ Mais non je ne souris pas, se défendit IssAska.

_ Les rides d'expressions apparues autour de vos yeux disent le contraire. Serait-il possible que vous l'ayez croisé à Asgard avant sa disparition ?

_ Ce n'est pas un homme que l'on oublie et il a dû faire grande impression sur ma mère puisqu'elle m'en a parlé jusqu'à sa mort.

Une espèce de rectangle noir, digne d'une porte du palais d'Asgard, apparut derrière eux laissant entrer une dizaine de personnes poussant de petits chariots débordant de tissus, de métaux et de bien d'autres choses. Ils les poussèrent dans un second passage obscur sous la supervision des deux premières personnes avant de tous disparaître par le grand passage où ils étaient entrés.

À la seconde ou les passages se refermèrent, un homme, avec la même beauté éthéré que la femme, apparut en faisant la révérence.

_ Bienvenue sur la Terre, navré de n'avoir pu vous accueillir plutôt, résonna la voix parfaitement neutre. Malheureusement les installations de la Salle de Transfère sont assez vétustes et ne peuvent accueillir deux IA de génération supérieure en même temps. Une IA de qualité inférieure n'aurait pas été appropriée pour vous accueillir. Je suis NESTOR, à votre service. Le transfère s'est-il bien passé ?

_ Oui, merci ami Nestor, répondit Thor avec son habituelle sympathie. Vous êtes sûrement le successeur d'Alfred.

_ À plusieurs centaines de génération près, oui. Puis-je vous guider auprès du Général ou requerrez-vous quelque chose avant l'entrevue ?

_ Non, menez-nous à mon ami, je vous prie.

_ Suivez-moi... et évitez de béer d'étonnement, vous vous distinguerez déjà par vos vêtements. Il n'y a pas besoin d'ajouter plus de poids à l'adage populaire.

_ Et que dit-il ? S'enquit Loki un peu surpris par le petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de NESTOR.

_ Sûrement la même chose que celui qui court dans les autres royaumes.

Sur ce, l'homme se mit à marcher vers l'endroit où s'était tenu le grand passage obscure et ils quittèrent la salle immaculée pour un couloir dans de doux tons gris qui s'élargissaient d'un coup, passés les cinq cents premiers mètres. Loki eut un petit sourire en coin, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'épaisseur de l'enceinte de la Salle de Transfère et la distance mise avec les autres infrastructures, il était clair que cette salle pouvait aussi bien être un lieu d'accueil qu'un lieu d'exécution... au cas où d'indésirables visiteurs venaient à être déposés sans autorisation sur Midgard. Il avait bien deviné que le petit peuple des mortels n'était pas aussi niais que le commun des vielles races voulait le croire et Loki comprenait maintenant pourquoi Thor avait doublé les sanctions pour ceux qui enfreindraient les interdictions de créer un portail vers ce monde.

Loki estima qu'il y avait environ deux kilomètres avant d'arriver jusqu'au bâtiment, passer l'immense coupole métallique d'une quarantaine de centimètres, qu'il se doutait être bien plus résistante qu'il n'y paraissait, il laissa littéralement tomber sa mâchoire. Il contemplait maintenant une immense cité née d'une parfaite fusion entre les installations humaines et la nature, bien loin de ce qu'il avait entrevu il y a quatre mille ans.

_ C'est... commença Thor hébété. Bien plus verdoyant qu'à ma dernière visite.

_ Votre dernière visite remonte à bien plus d'un millénaire, monsieur, rappela NESTOR. Notre monde évolue rapidement et constamment.

_ Comment se porte l'équilibre climatique ?

_ Il a, depuis bien longtemps à notre échelle, été restauré.

_ Oh ! S'exclama Thor en fixant une grande statue d'or qui semblait familière à Loki. Cette statue en l'honneur de l'ami Stark n'était pas là la dernière fois.

NESTOR ne répondit rien mais dévia sa trajectoire vers la statue et Loki remarqua que l'homme marchait en suspension dans l'air à une dizaine de millimètres du sol. C'était déconcertant. Mais il se concentra sur la petite tablette gravée, insérée dans le pied des-tale, pour essayer de la traduire, en vain. Visiblement la langue écrite qu'il avait appris il y a si longtemps avait elle aussi bien évolué.

_ Tony Stark, le visionnaire qui continue de guider nos pas vers le savoir et l'équilibre, lut à haute voix NESTOR.

_ Et la petite ligne en bas ? S'enquit Loki.

_ Il y a des chances pour que ce soit une phrase du genre « génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope», gloussa le blond.

_ Mot pour mot, confirma leur guide en provoquant une véritable crise de rire chez Thor. Le contexte de cette phrase est l'une des anecdotes préférées du Général concernant les Avengers.

_ La formation de l'équipe a été assez chaotique, il est vrai, ironisa Loki en déclenchant une nouvelle quinte de rire.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment d'où allait et venait un nombre impressionnant de mortels dont les regards se posaient sur eux, parfois curieux parfois soupçonneux, avant de retourner à leur chemin. Puis sans crier gare, alors qu'ils passaient sous une porte sans mur, Loki sentit la même sensation que lui procurait la téléportation et ne fut pas aussi surpris que Thor lorsqu'ils réapparurent dans un autre bâtiment plus grand et plus peuplé encore. Le Roi des dieux se figea alors qu'une femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond roux et aux longues jambes leur adressa les bienvenues.

_ Vous ressemblez tant à Dame Pepper que je m'en vois troublé, finit-il par souffler ayant du mal à se remettre.

_ Je suis Elena Potts, Grande Archiviste, et effectivement une descendante des Potts mais du frère aîné. Les descendants directs de Virginia « Pepper » Potts sont aujourd'hui connus sous le nom de Rhodes. Mais assez parlez de généalogie, Steve vous attend avec impatience et aurait bien quitté la penthouse pour vous accueillir si Tasha n'avait pas été si intraitable. Comme toujours la dispute a été assez comique. Les chiens ne font pas des chats, ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre !

_ Tasha ? Reprit Thor perplexe.

_ Oui, c'est la fille aînée de Steve, le super-sérum semble lui avoir été transmis, ainsi à six cent ans elle n'est qu'une grande adolescente alors que notre race est encore loin de parvenir à cet âge.

_ Il en a eu plusieurs ?

_ Quatre en tout, répondit Elena, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, il y a de grandes chances pour que ces garnements ne forcent une rencontre d'une manière ou d'une autre. La Fratrie Rodgers obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, quitte à tout foutre en l'air !

La jeune femme continua de marmonner furieusement quelques minutes alors qu'ils avançaient tout trois, enfin quatre avec NESTOR qui les suivait comme une ombre, dans ce qui avait été jadis une immense forêt de béton et de Buildings. Loki était sûr de contempler la cité de New York car devant eux, au bout de l'immense boulevard parsemé de verdure et de gens pressés, s'élevait comme dans ses souvenirs la tour Stark, scintillante et majestueuse, exhalant une douce énergie, celle-là même qu'il avait utilisée pour réactiver le Cube Cosmique afin d'ouvrir le portail des Chitauris. La Tour avait retrouvé ses lettres et les dégâts de la bataille semblaient être des souvenirs depuis bien longtemps. Elena, aiguillée par les remarques de Thor, continuait de dérouler ce que Loki devinait comme une infime partie de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la dernière visite du blond.

Le cadet écouta d'une oreille distraite en méditant de nouveau sur la phrase d'Heimdall, se demandant si les enfants du Soldat étaient la nouvelle génération des Avengers. Trouvant son explication à peu près plausible, il en lâcha un soupir de soulagement et fut tiré de sa petite satisfaction par l'arrivé bruyante d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années de Midgard hurlant le nom de la Grande Archiviste qui pressa le pas à sa rencontre. La petite était aussi blonde que Thor l'était mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus gris, habillée dans une étrange robe blanche bordée de rose bien trop courte et volante pour être convenable aux standards ases. Son visage poupin trouva immédiatement refuge dans l'épaule d'Elena.

_ Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose Elena ! Pleurnicha l'enfant d'un ton désespéré.

_ Ne me dit pas que Luce ou Antony ont encore fait exploser ta chambre ! S'enflamma immédiatement la jeune femme. Ou ont encore piraté les réseaux des appartements ?

_ Heu... Non, pas que je sache... hé ! Je suis pas une balance, moi ! Fit la petite avec véhémence.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors Clintia ?

_ Papa à enfin cédé à Tasha et aux jumeaux mais Hantonh ne veux pas ! Se mit-elle à pleurer. Il faut que tu le fasses changer d'avis Elena ! Et que tu le persuades aussi de m'emmener... si possible.

_ Oh non, jeune fille, je ne m'impliquerai pas dans vos histoires ! S'exclama Elena en repoussant la petite. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il m'écoutera moi ?

_ La jeune fille, elle est plus âgée que toi ! Grommela-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Et tout le monde connaît la faiblesse d'Hant pour les rousses, si tu papillonnes un peu des yeux en ouvrant deux boutons de ton chemisier tu pourrais obtenir tout ce que tu veux de lui !

_ Aaaah ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Antony ! Flamboya la rousse. Ça va remonter aux oreilles de ton père ça ! Et puis je ne suis pas rousse ! Je suis blonde platine ! Et il est hors de question que je papillonne des yeux en ouvrant mon chemisier devant ce varani pervers !

_ Tant pis, soupira Clintia en se retournant pour partir. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un d'autre !

_ Oh non, mademoiselle Rodgers ! Gronda sourdement l'archiviste. Vous allez m'accompagnez ! NESTOR, veillez à ce que cette jeune impertinente reste en notre compagnie et n'hésitez pas à user de la force si nécessaire.

_ Oh, glapit de surprise la fillette, tu n'oserais pas !

_ J'ai toujours rêvé de le faire.

Le sourire un peu dément de la rousse fit grimacer Clintia qui hocha prudemment la tête pour signifier sa coopération. Thor se mit à béer de surprise quand Elena la présenta comme Clintia Rodgers fille benjamine de Steve et âgée de trois cent trente-deux ans, la gamine quant à elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de faire une révérence dans le plus pur style asgardien et de se coller aux pattes de Thor en quémandant des histoires sur son père et ses amis, après tout le grand Thor devait savoir bien des choses sur les Avengers. Cela arracha un soupire à Elena qui se remit à marcher tendant quand même une oreille pour entendre les anecdotes du blond.

Loki sourit, le côté retord de la gamine lui plaisait énormément et il se demandait où elle avait bien pu pécher ça dans le modèle de vertu qu'était Steve quand il l'avait rencontré mais après tous, quatre mille ans était suffisant pour changer un ase, et les enfants allaient parfois chercher leur caractère chez leurs ancêtres plutôt que leurs parents. Il était curieux de voir les trois autres. Sans compter qu'elle venait de confirmer une de ses hypothèses, Hant était bien un diminutif.

C'était un peu idiot mais à force de traquer IssAska et ses multiples identités, Loki commençait à apprécier le personnage.

Loki ne s'était pas senti très à l'aise entre les effusions d'amitié et de souvenirs des deux compagnons d'armes et un Steve, parcheminé de rides et dont l'imposante masse musculaire n'était plus qu'un souvenir, qui lui avait recommandé de descendre dans la cuisine avec une Clintia penaude après s'être pris un sermon d'une bonne dizaine de minutes dont la moitié ne lui était pas destinée.

_ Tu veux des pancakes, le grand mégalo-gothique? Demanda la fillette alors que Loki s'étouffait d'étonnement. Sois pas surpris comme ça, entre papa et les vidéos, c'est pas les petits surnoms qui nous ont échappé. Un pancakes oui ou non ?

_ Pourquoi pas, haussa le dieu des épaules en s'asseyant sur un haut tabouret.

_ Pancaaaaaaaake ! hurla un jeune homme glissant le long d'une barre qui descendait d'un trou dans le plafond pour arracher celui qu'elle avait dans les mains et mordre dedans. Petite sœur adorée d'amour, tu penses que si on fait circuler l'odeur dans le système de ventilation Hant va rappliquer ?

_En temps normal oui, rigola la gamine en en prenant un autre pour le coller dans les mains du dieu. Mais il est tout sauf con, il ne cédera pas sachant que vous ne manquerez pas de lui en remettre une couche.

_ Au pire, on a le plan B avec papa et le plan C juste ici, fit l'adolescent en lançant un regard gourmand à Loki qui haussa un sourcil.

_ Quel que soit le service, c'est au-dessus de vos moyens, gamins, laissa platement tomber le dieu après avoir pris une petite bouchée du pancake.

_ Tony, hurla une voix féminine. J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi !

_ Ta gueule, Luce, et arrête d'utiliser la magie ! Hurla une autre voix féminine. Tu perturbes SIVITA alors qu'elle essaye de trouver où s'est planqué ce trouillard de Hant !

_ Rappelle-moi ce que veut dire le A dans son acronyme ? Adaptative non ? Elle doit pouvoir se débrouiller même si je joue à la magicienne !

_ Les femmes, toujours à se crêper le chignon, soupira le surnommé Tony.

_ En attendant, Tasha a trouvé le nom parfait pour SIVITA : Superbe Intelligence Vraiment Irremplaçable et Très Adaptative, ça claque autant que JARVIS et son Just A Rather Very Intelligent Systeme. A nous quatre, on doit bien valoir Tony Stark.

_ Hé Loki, passe-moi le poivre, je viens d'avoir une idée.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'était exactement le poivre, Loki se contenta de lui passer le cylindre de verre remplit de poudre noire, curieux de voir l'idée qui avait fait germer ce sourire absolument malicieux et un peu méchant. Le jeune garçon était tout aussi blond que sa sœur mais ses yeux était vert pâle et son apparence physique était plus proche d'un adolescent de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Il l'ouvrit et déversa son contenu devant une espèce de rectangle métallique avec des ouvertures. Quelques secondes plus tard, un tonitruant éternuement résonna dans les murs arrachant un fou rire à Clintia et un sourire d'intense satisfaction au jeune homme.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on a un gros rat coincé dans la ventilation, gloussa-t-il.

_ Passe-moi plutôt un pancake, p'tit génie, grommela une voix rendue métallique par les murs. Quand tu rigoles on dirait un chihuahua écrasé.

_ T'es où exactement ? Alors que des coups furent tapés, proche de ce que Loki pensait être le nouveau frigo, et il hurla : Tasha, j'ai trouvé Hantonh !

_ Et après vous osez vous demander pourquoi je ne veux pas vous emmener avec moi, grommela à nouveau IssAska. A la prochaine, sales gamins !

Loki sentit la manifestation caractéristique de l'ouverture d'un portail alors que deux nouvelles filles arrivaient. L'une avait les yeux bleu azur, des cheveux blonds roux bouclés retombant sur ses hanches habillées d'un pantalon moulant et d'une tunique indécemment décolletée, elle semblait être un peu plus âgée que la seconde, aussi blonde que les deux autres mais les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, ses yeux vert pale lui donnant une ressemblance encore plus frappante avec le seul homme. Ses vêtements étaient encore plus éhontés avec un pantalon ne dépassant pas sa mi-cuisse et une tunique plus courte que celle de sa sœur Voilà donc les jumeaux, songea Loki. S'il n'y avait pas une dizaine de centimètres de différence et une forte poitrine pour la jeune femme, on aurait pu croire que l'une était un clone.

_ Hantoooooooooonh, hurla l'une en donnant une similarité de plus avec son jumeau.

_ Arrête de gueuler Luce, il est dans le conduit derrière le frigo. Grimaça Clintia les mains sur les oreilles.

_ Non, il est parti par un portail, lâcha à nouveau Loki très platement.

_ Mouhahahaha, éclata-t-elle d'un rire machiavélique avant de se mettre à psalmodier ce qui semblait être un sort.

La capuche du varani apparut sur la table et le visage déconfit de Luce fit éclater de rire tout le monde. Ça tournait à la crise de rire hystérique lorsqu'un portail apparut et que seul un bras musclé et halé émergea pour disparaître aussitôt avec le couvre-chef. Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de remarquer le petit papier que Hant avait laissé et que la plus petite se fit un plaisir de lire à haute voix :

_ « Pas mal la pisseuse mais ne refait jamais ça sur un être vivant avant de maîtriser totalement ça, si je n'étais pas moi-même un sorcier, ce n'est pas seulement mon bonnet que t'aurais ramené sur cette table. Je suis sûr que ton père aurait été ravi d'apprendre que tu aurais décapité le plus grand partenaire commercial de ton monde et comme je suis un enfoirée, mon corps, protégé par plusieurs sorts anti-localisant bien entendu, se serait tout doucement putréfié dans un quelconque conduit de ventilation parfumant toute la Tour d'une douce odeur de corps en décomposition. Je vous dis à la prochaines les emmerdeurs. Ps : dis à ton frère, ce très cher Antony, que pour le coup du poivre, je lui ai piqué son jeu d'échec, celui qu'il a lui-même piqué dans les appartements de Tony Stark bien sûr. »

Loki ne sut pas d'où venait l'incrédulité qu'afficha chacun des enfants de Steve mais il était sûr que chaque partie de la lettre avait eu ce but-là et il partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant qui lui valut quatre regards terrifiants, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Ils étaient bien frères et sœurs ces quatre-là, aucun doute possible. Thor finit par entrer et s'assit, un peu embarrassé sous les quatre regards acérés.

_ Je comprends maintenant l'expression blond comme un dieu... Lâcha la plus vieille alors que tous étaient pris d'un nouveau fou-rire. C'est pas bon pour nos chevilles, enfant du Général, une espérance de vie sans équivalent et un physique de dieu... Enfin, faudra p'tête que tu te mettes au bodybuilding, Tony.

_ Je ne tiens pas à obliger les ases à me faire de la place dans leur panthéon, pavana Antony avec un sourire de pure provocation. Je suis assez divin comme ça.

_ Je vois ce que Steve a voulu dire, gloussa Thor.

_ De quoi ? S'enquit d'un ton mesquin Clintia. Que notre Tony a le même melon que son illustre homologue ? C'est pas nouveau ça, maman l'a senti passé, elle nous l'a souvent dit.

_ Puis-je quand même mettre un nom sur les visages, demanda Thor après un éclat de rire alors que la fratrie se mettait en ordre d'âge. Histoire que je sache qui a mis le feu aux archives ; qui a manqué de raser New York, fait perdre les cheveux de toute les personnes dans la tour ; et qui a réussi à collectionner toute les petites infections de joies charnelles.

_ Tasha, en honneur à Natasha Roumanoff, cerveaux scientifique de la fratrie, se présenta-t-elle en faisant la révérence avec une robe imaginaire.

_ Luce, parce que ça sonne un peu comme Bruce, magicienne et ingénieur.

_ Antony ou plutôt Tony, parce je suis sa réincarnation, ingénieur et magicien.

_ Clintia, pour Clint, soupira la fillette bien plus digne que ses aînés. Diplomate par obligation, faut bien que quelqu'un ramasse les pots cassés derrière ces trois crétins et Hant a bien raison de ne pas vouloir être responsable de vous alors que vous alliez lui fausser compagnie dans les trois premiers jours. En fait, le véritable Ragnarök, c'est la fratrie Rodgers lâchée dans les Neuf Royaumes qui le causera !

_ On fera tout pour ! Hurlèrent-ils en cœur d'un seul coup avant de se disputer pour le dernier pancake.

Loki rit aussi bien des quatre garnements devant lui que de la mine dépité de son frère qui plaignait visiblement beaucoup les mortels. Le cadet lui avait presque envie de rester quelques temps pour observer le niveau de chaos qu'ils pouvaient générer mais après une petite demi-heure de chamailleries, anecdotes et piques mesquines, NESTOR apparut rappelant qu'il était l'heure que les deux ases repartent sur leur monde et Thor fut un peu surpris d'entendre les invitations que reçut Loki.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hello, les gens!

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que le petit pâté en début de chapitre ne vous a pas gêné, je préfère tout mettre à la fin histoire de pas ennuyer les gens alors qu'ils n'attendent qu'une seule chose : leur chapitre. Mais il se trouve que je pensais qu'il y avait un module qui permettrait d'ajouter un commentaire de fin de texte mais… non. Et comme je suis flemmarde (comme beaucoup de gens, c'est la flemme qui me tuera un jour), je n'ai pas réédité le chapitre… enfin bon tout ça pour dire que mon blabla sera toujours à la fin, après c'est à vous de choisir de le lire ou pas

Bon d'accord, ce mois-ci, je suis à la bourre mais ce sera rare !

Et pour les reviews, je ne sais pas vraiment comment répondre et pour le moment, je ferais comme ça mais si vous préférez par MP, c'est aussi possible (Bien que je ne sache pas encore comment fonctionne cette bête-là).

Granotte : Je te remercie beaucoup et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Ça ne devrait pas partir à vau-l'eau puisque les chapitres sont déjà tous écrits mais sait-on jamais x)

Annezisu : Sincèrement, je devais ressembler à une pré-ado devant son boys-band préféré en lisant ta review. Si, si je t'assure, cette comparaison avec un livre m'a… wahou ! Quasi syncope (bon d'accord, je suis morte d'une over dose de bonheur sur le coup) ! J'ai la pression maintenant ! x)

J'aime bien explorer d'un angle différent dans mes histoires surtout que l'univers Marvel offre d'énormes possibilités qui, comme tu l'as souligné, son assez peu exploitées (surtout compte tenu des caractères imprévisibles de certain personnage). Et puis quatre mille ans plus tard, ça permet de faire vraiment tout évoluer et de créer ton univers de toutes pièces finalement : un exemple avec la fratrie Rodgers.

J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes (ah la pression de malade !).

Rendez-vous le 15 ! (Peut être un OS avant, si j'ai le temps de le faire corriger)

Bisous !


	3. Le prix d'une vie

Loki était dans les appartements de Halfbarn, les officiels cette fois. Les trois sœurs l'avaient fait entrer avant de retourner s'installer autour de la table où s'étendait un plateau de jeu décoré d'une carte sur laquelle elles poussaient de petites statuettes après avoir tiré une carte. Un léger sortilège d'étouffement des bruits avait été négligemment jeté sur une partie des appartements et Loki infiltra rapidement sa magie juste pour s'assurer que le marchand était bien là. Il grinça quand même un peu des dents en entendant les souffles courts et les claquements obscènes des corps l'un contre l'autre, rien que savoir que l'un des deux était Halfbarn lui retournait l'estomac. Il préféra reporter son attention sur les filles, bien différentes de leur habituelle soumission, qui se crêpaient fraternellement le chignon avec insultes et grossièretés au menu.

_ Celle qui perd va rappeler au gros qu'il y a du monde pour lui ! Annonça l'une.

_ Ah non ! S'affola une autre. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas pris ce risque sur Muspellheim !

_ C'est vrai que t'es vache là, Lida ! Intervint la dernière.

_ Hé oh, je tiens pas à faire des cauchemars pendant les trois cents prochaines années ! La dernière fois, c'est tombé sur moi et je peux te dire que de voir une pure merveille se compromettre avec un truc aussi dégueulasse, c'est plus traumatisant que tout ce que j'ai pu faire ou voir depuis qu'on est parti découvrir les royaumes !

_ Désolé, Liada, mais je veux pouvoir continuer à fantasmer sur lui sans que le gros ne vienne me hanter, fit piteusement celle qui devait être Lidya avant d'avoir un sourire purement carnassier. Je lance ma meute de valkyries sur tes plaines nord d'Alfheim, vu que tu n'as qu'une phalange de maîtres archets, je remporte les plaines, ce qui fait que j'ai conquis tous Alfheim et que j'ai rempli mon objectif... J'ai gagné !

L'une exultait, l'autre soupirait de soulagement alors que la dernière gémissait, presque en train d'agoniser sur la table et Loki souriait, retenant son rire. Liada se leva comme l'aurait fait un condamné à mort, se dirigea vers la partie des appartements sous silence, l'abattement morbide dont elle était la proie se transforma subitement en expression de martyre alors qu'elle était passée derrière le sort. Quand elle revint, moins d'une minutes plus tard, elle était livide et presque en état de choc. Lidya sortit une bouteille d'ambroisie d'un énorme vaisselier que sa sœur commença à vider avec le zèle d'un ase lors d'un banquet.

_ Holala, s'il voit ça, ça va gueuler, soupira Lida.

_ Je veux noyer ce souvenir dans l'alcool, pleurnicha Liada en se sortant une nouvelle bouteille. Par l'amour des huit clans vanirs, je veux pas me souvenir de ça.

_ C'est surtout si ça remonte à maman que ça va être méchant... Grimaça Lidya. Je vous propose qu'on vide la réserve du gros, qu'on s'enferme dans une de nos chambres, qu'on la barricade de tous les sorts possible et puis... pas vu pas pris, hein ? Si on empruntait le credo de notre très cher chaperon ?

_ Ouais, je crois qu'on va faire ça...

_ Je ne crois pas non, gronda la voix de Hant aussi surnommé IssAska. Liada a assez bu comme ça, dois-je vous rappeler, jeunes filles, qu'au regard des uses et coutumes du clan vous n'êtes pas encore adultes et que vous n'avez pas le droit à plus d'un verre de vin par festin ?

Les filles s'échappèrent en laissant tomber leurs bouteilles qu'une volute de magie bleu pâle rattrapa avant de doucement les mener dans la pièce qui venait de s'ouvrir en laissant apparaître Halfbarn ayant passé à la va-vite la première tunique lui passant sous la main. Mais Loki se fichait bien du marchand, il était beaucoup plus intéressé par le corps svelte et halé qui s'éloignait dans la pièce. Les muscles du dos saillaient, roulant sous la peau mate tendue et ruisselante de sueur. Oh, par les Norns, cette musculature était une merveille. Des épaules puissantes, des membres fuselés et parfaitement dessinés, des fesses fermes... Un corps bâti pour la vitesse et l'endurance, pour la puissance et la précision. Un corps de chasseur.

Loki avait toujours différencié les musculatures selon trois catégories. Celle des Guerriers, un corps fait pour la force explosive, pour la puissance à l'état pure. Celle avec laquelle on met toute sa force à chaque coup et qui perd toute force après impacte. Le physique par excellence des ases : une montagne de muscles aux bras et aux jambes épaisses comme des troncs, lents, manquant cruellement d'agilité et peu endurants dans les duelles de force.

Il y avait celle des Magiciens, taillée pour le sprint, la vitesse et l'endurance mentale. Un physique plus fin, pour laisser moins d'ouverture en tant que cible, une musculature discrète mais présente le long de membres graciles, prêts à retourner agilement la force de l'assaillant contre lui-même. Fait pour la précision mais fragile, manquant de puissance et d'endurance physique.

Mais elles n'étaient rien comparées à la dernière. Celle qui fascinait le plus le Prince était sans aucun doute la musculature des Chasseurs et qui se résumait en un seul mot : équilibre. Le parfait mélange de celle du guerrier et du magicien, ne prenant que les avantages et réduisant les défauts de chacune. La perfection n'existait pas mais ce physique-là s'en rapprochait sérieusement et Loki travaillait son corps depuis des siècles pour l'obtenir sans y parvenir. Sûrement devait-il y avoir une part d'innée requise.

_ Prince Loki, Salua Halfbarn en essayant de se rendre présentable. N'avez-vous pas reçu ma missive ? Je suis navré mais la boutique est fermée pour cause d'inventaire.

_ Oh mais ce n'est pas pour affaire que je suis venu, sourit Loki avec son ton doucereux. J'ai fait du ménage dans mes coffres, trouvant quelques saphirs dont je n'ai plus l'utilité et il me semble que vous aviez mentionné que cela pourrait être un remerciement apprécié par le fournisseur qui a récupéré en si peu de temps le journal du sorcier d'Ostagar.

_ Effectivement, siffla d'admiration le marchand en observant la boite que Loki venait d'ouvrir. Je vais voir s'il est disposé...

_ Tu es pourtant le mieux placé pour savoir que je suis complètement ivre Half, soupira la voix de Hant portée par la magie, je ne ferais même pas la différence entre un cristal de roche et un diamant dans mon état mais Lida les choisira pour moi, elle sait parfaitement ceux qui pourraient m'intéresser. Et ramène-moi quelques bouteilles d'Eau-vive !

_ Quoi ?! S'étouffa à moitié Halfbarn alors que Lida était revenue dans la pièce. Tu as déjà fini celles d'Ambroisie ? Tu sais que les l'Eau-vive peux tuer à trop forte dose, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Laisse-le boire de tout son saoul jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre endormi, intervint Lida alors qu'elle examinait les pierres, les triant rapidement. Crois-moi, c'est le meilleur moyen de limiter les dégâts quand il est dans cet état. Et ce n'est pas quelques litres en plus qui risquent de lui être fatal... C'est ça d'écumer les tavernes depuis plus de mille ans sans jamais s'être modéré.

_ Sérieusement... soupira Halfbarn.

_ Celles-ci conviendront à Hant, marmonna la jeune fille en saisissant les trois pierres les plus pâles sur les trois cents que Loki avait amenées.

_ Seulement trois, s'étonna sincèrement Loki.

_ Trois, vraiment, s'exclama Hant visiblement surpris, Apporte-les moi !

_ T'as dit que...

_ Faut pas croire tout ce que je dis bébé, s'esclaffa Hant alors qu'il s'affairait dans la pièce d'à côté. Si tu les as bien choisies, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais dans mon élan autodestructeur alors que je pourrais bien créer la plus belle merveille de l'univers.

_ Tiens, les voilà, fit la jeune fille maintenant sur le seuil de l'autre pièce.

_ Magnifique... Magnifique ! S'écriât à moitié l'homme. Si vous n'avez pas de signe de vie dans vingt jours, considérez que je me suis tué.

_ Et on dit quoi au clan ? Demanda Lida avec un soupire d'impuissance.

_ Que je suis vraiment désolé mais que je reste un foutu connard égoïste et égocentrique, s'esclaffa-t-il à nouveau en posant sa main sur le front de la jeune fille. Si dans vingt jours je ne suis pas là, tu sauras quoi faire et je ne veux pas te mettre la pression à toi et aux deux autres, mais ils ne pourront plus compter que sur vous. Et ne t'inquiète pas tant, ma jolie, je suis un putain de génie qui n'a aucun équivalent dans ce monde et dans les autres, alors il y a peu de chance que je réussisse à me tuer... même si je le voulais en plus.

Loki sentit une fois de plus l'ouverture caractéristique d'un portail. Il n'allait pas rater une occasion pareille et il se jeta à toute sa vitesse vers la pièce, bousculant la jeune femme et passant in extremis le portail. Ses mains accrochèrent le rebord rocheux dans un réflexe salvateur alors que ses jambes s'écrasaient durement contre la paroi rocailleuse. Il se hissa à l'abri sur le promontoire avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous lui en voyant où il avait atterri. Lors de ses voyage sur Svartalfheim, Loki avait toujours admiré les Lances de Nuits en se disant qu'un jour il s'amuserait à aller contempler la vue depuis les hauts sommets de cette immense chaîne de montagnes mais il devait s'avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé la chose ainsi ; manqué de tomber d'un rebord rocheux bien au-dessus des nuages à cause d'un saut dans le portail de sa proie. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée d'emprunter le portail d'une personne qui ne vous y avait pas expressément invité, surtout lorsque vous voyez son créateur vous jeter un coup d'œil avant d'en créer un autre et de disparaître à nouveau. Loki se laissa glisser contre la paroi, il avait bien failli y passer cette fois et pour rien, en plus.

Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de cavaler derrière cet IssAska. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait sûrement bien amusé à traquer une proie aussi habile et intéressante mais là, c'était la sécurité d'Asgard qui était en jeu. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se concentrer et essaya une fois de plus d'assembler toute les pièces du puzzle. Il ferma les yeux et la première chose qui lui revint en mémoire furent les yeux de l'homme. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, les lueurs malicieuses ou amusées qu'il y avait vues semblaient à peine pouvoir percer ce voile de tristesse insondable qui voilait l'ambre de ce regard. Peut-être était-ce son imagination mais Hant avait le regard de ces hommes qui avaient déjà tout perdu et qui se ne battaient plus que pour éviter de définitivement sombrer. Avec ses multiples identités, Loki n'aurait pas été surpris que l'homme se soit perdu lui-même.

Loki sursauta comme un beau diable en sentant un portail s'ouvrir à quelques centimètres de lui quelques jours plus tard ; visiblement IssAska ne s'attendait pas non plus à sa présence puisqu'il fit un bon sur le côté. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'était pas nu comme un vers et il n'avait pour une fois par fermé les pans de sa cape devant lui laissant voir de vieux cuirs de montes assez ressemblants à ceux que les ases utilisaient lors de la chasse. Son visage par contre, comme à son habitude, était dissimulé mais Loki décelait parfaitement un changement dans le regard de l'homme. Le voile de tristesse semblait s'être éclairci et une joie pure illuminait les prunelles d'ambre, leur donnant des reflets dorés lointainement familiers à Loki.

_ Décidément, tu es aussi têtu que ton frère, s'esclaffa-t-il de rire. Heureusement, tu es quand même plus malin que lui... bien que je me pose des questions en constatant que cela fait six jours que tu es sur cette corniche.

_ Je réfléchissais, répondit Loki avec un soupire agacé alors qu'il devinait le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres dissimulées. Et je ne vous pensais pas assez sot pour repasser par ici.

_ En fait, je suis passé par une autre Lance de Nuit pour mener quelques affaires et comme je n'ai senti personne sur mes traces, je me suis demandé si tu ne t'étais pas cassé la gueule.

_ Heureux de constater que je suis toujours vivant ?

_ Yep, j'aurais été déçu de perdre un poursuivant aussi malin, tu pimentes un peu mon jeu du chat et de la souris.

_ Jeu qui va vraisemblablement prendre fin ici, sourit le dieu en haussant un sourcil hautain.

_ Oh, vraiment ? S'étonna exagérément Hant.

_ On est sur une corniche au-dessus du vide, commença à énumérer Loki en se releva doucement, la distance entre nous est à peine d'un mètre et tu n'auras jamais le temps d'ouvrir un portail avant que je ne t'attrape.

_ Effectivement, lui accorda-t-il avant d'avoir un ricanement un peu dément. Mais entre la corniche et le sol, j'ai tout mon temps.

Loki vit Hant se laisser basculer dans le vide au ralentit, ses mouvements eux-mêmes trop lents, lui donnèrent l'impression de n'avoir aucune chance de rattraper le fou. Les doigts ne manquèrent pourtant de se refermer sur le poignet de l'homme que de quelques centimètres. Il resta incrédule, contemplant le corps descendre rapidement vers un portail qui s'ouvrit quelques centaines de mètres plus bas et qui l'engloutit après un clin d'œil joueur et purement provocateur. Loki s'entendit hurler de frustration avant même de s'en rendre compte et s'obligea à reprendre son calme. Mais toute sa discipline fut veine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait saisi l'essence magique de Hant. Sans plus attendre, il se concentra sur l'étrange et très douce magie, qui lui rappela vaguement celle de la Tour Stark sur Midgard, et se téléporta auprès d'elle.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il savait qu'il avait réussi mais avait aussi la désagréable sensation qu'il venait de faire une énorme erreur. Effectivement, sa proie était à quelques mètres de lui mais il repéra immédiatement les quatre piliers qui les entouraient ou plutôt qui l'entourait. Loki déglutit en espérant sincèrement que ce n'était pas l'un des innombrables sanctuaires d'Alfheim qui scellaient la magie pour plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs jours pour les plus puissants. Il tenta un simple tour en vain, ce qui confirma qu'il était devenu la proie. Il se mit une claque mental maudissant son impulsivité et réfléchit à sa situation.

Au moins, tant qu'il resterait dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire, Hant ne pourrait rien lui faire sans lui-même voir sa magie scellée... mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même prévenir quelqu'un et comme cela faisait six mois qu'il sillonnait les royaumes sans se soucier de donner de ses nouvelles régulièrement, il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour s'inquiéter. Par-dessus le marché, son estomac se mit à gronder. Loki pouvait aisément jeûner jusqu'à une semaine mais son dernier repas remontait à sept jours et ne s'était constitué que d'un seul et unique pancake... on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça un repas d'ailleurs.

_ Tient, fit Hant en lui lançant une sacoche de cuir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps Myrkr va mettre pour arriver, il y a une outre de vin, il doit rester un peu de pain et tu as un gros morceau de fromage... je déteste les fromages de Vanaheim.

Loki regarda le sac un peu méfiant quelques minutes avant de le saisir en voyant l'homme s'allonger dans l'herbe rase. Il renifla la nourriture juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas avariée mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'estomac sensible... même pour les poisons.

La nuit ne tombait jamais sur les plaines de Alfheim mais les deux lunes solaires rythmaient l'ensoleillement et le temps qui passait et c'est grâce à ça que Loki estimait que cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était acculé dans le sanctuaire sans que Hant ne fasse autre chose que changer de position de temps en temps. Le dieu commençait à s'ennuyer, il ne pouvait accéder à sa poche dimensionnelle et y prendre un livre pour passer le temps et il ne pouvait pas non plus s'amuser à faire danser les volutes vertes de sa magie comme il lui prenait parfois l'envie. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que Hant comptait faire ni même qui était ce Myrkr qu'il attendait mais le Prince était pratiquement convaincu qu'il ne lui arriverait rien s'il s'octroyait une petite sieste et il détacha sa cape pour s'en faire un coussin. Quelques heures de sommeil ne pouvaient qu'être avantageuses pour plus tard, surtout avec le déficit qu'il avait.

Loki fut tiré de son sommeil par des hennissements paniqués et la voix de Hant, visiblement agacé. L'ase se redressa pour voir la belle jument noire se cabrer violemment en faisant reculer le varani bras en croix avec une prudence mesurée. Loki sursauta en entendant une voix télépathique répondre à Hant : cette jument, en plus de traverser les portails, n'avait rien d'un équidé ordinaire.

_ Un ase ! C'est un Ase ! Répéta la voix mentale complètement hystérique. Tu sais très bien qu'ils me tueront s'il découvre qui je suis réellement. Ils me tueront et le sacrifice de la magie de mon père sera vain ! Tu dois me laisser le tuer ! C'est un Ase !

_ Crois-tu vraiment que je te mettrais en danger ? Répondit Hant avec calme alors que Loki prenait conscience qu'il faisait barrage de son corps pour empêcher la jument de venir le piétiner. Tu ne tueras pas cet ase, Myrkr ! Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui !

_ C'est un ase ! J'ai tout à craindre de lui! Si je ne le tue pas c'est lui qui me tuera !

_ Myrkr ! Tonna l'homme d'un ton assez menaçant pour que l'instinct animal de la jument ne brise son hystérie. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ta grand-mère !

Loki s'étouffa de surprise en bondissant sur ses jambes alors que les sabots de la jument touchèrent enfin le sol sans repartir immédiatement dans les airs. Hant avait perdu sa capuche, laissant apparaître des cheveux courts et bruns, mais le dieu fixait Myrkr sans se soucier d'autre chose. Les yeux de la jument l'avaient happé avec une force sans équivalence, ils étaient du même vert luisant que ceux de son fils Sleipnir qui le haïssait tant, le même vert que les siens.

_ C'est Loki ? S'enquit la voix mentale visiblement bouleversée.

_ Et si je me souviens bien, souffla Hant d'une voix apaisante, tu as un message de Sleipnir pour lui non ?

_ Oh ! Oui tu dois lui dire que...

_ Dis-lui toi-même, grommela l'homme qui semblait néanmoins tendrement amusé, dans ton hystérie tu n'as même pas remarqué le lien télépathique qui s'est naturellement crée entre vous deux.

_ Comment tu l'as su ? S'enquit Loki retrouvant soudain la parole.

_ Il se trouve que je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais-toi même, mais ça on aura le temps d'en parler plus tard. Ce que Myrkr doit te dire est bien plus important pour le moment.

_ Loki, tu m'entends vraiment ? Repris, presque timidement, la voix mentale.

_ Oui.

_ Père a sacrifié sa magie pour me mettre à l'abri, commença la jument en articulant à peine et aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait comme si les mots s'échappaient après avoir longtemps été retenus. Quand il a compris ce qui arrivait à ses poulains, il n'a pas hésité une seconde, même en sachant que s'il sacrifiait à nouveau une part de sa magie pour ouvrir un portail, il perdrait sûrement sa capacité à communiquer avec toi...

_ Tu... tu veux dire que ce n'est pas qu'il ne veuille plus me parler mais qu'il ne puisse plus ? Voulut savoir Loki tremblant légèrement. Il... il ne me hait pas ?

_ On ne haït pas quelqu'un qui cherche à tous prix à vous protéger, intervint Hant doucement. Je pense qu'il a très bien compris que tu ne cherchais qu'à le protéger en l'offrant à Odin comme monture de guerre, ou du moins il l'a compris quand il a, à son tour, fait tout son possible pour protéger Myrkr et...

_ Mais la protéger de quoi ? Sanglota Loki incapable de se retenir alors que la tête de la jument le frôlait prudemment.

_ Il semble... commença Hant visiblement révolté par ce qu'il allait dire, que les poulains de Sleipnir étaient systématiquement abattus à la naissance.

Les jambes de Loki se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, dévasté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il lança un regard à l'homme qui lui tournait résolument le dos à quelques pas à peine de la limite du sanctuaire et même si Hant ne le regardait pas, le dieu savait qu'il sentait son regard désespéré peser sur ses épaules. Il fut soulagé d'entendre la voix chaude de l'homme s'élever sans qu'il ait à poser sa question.

_ J'étais en train de me cacher dans les plaines d'Alfheim pour faire oublier quelques temps Eddart Arkonson et me remettre de quelques blessures quand un portail s'est ouvert, commença Hant. Un immense cheval à huit jambes est apparu suivit d'une pouliche tenant à peine sur ces pattes... Je t'ai un peu mentit Myrkr en te disant que ce n'était que le hasard et que Sleipnir ne m'avait rien dit. En fait, si le portail s'est ouvert prêt de moi c'est parce que j'ai reçu la bénédiction de Kol.

_ Kol ? S'étonna mentalement la jument. Le grand frère que père à réussit à sauver avant moi ?

_ Oui, il se trouve que je l'ai secouru d'une guivre involontairement, ricana-t-il en revivant visiblement le souvenir. J'étais une proie plus facile pour la guivre qui le poursuivait et elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais capable de la tuer... enfin bref, il se trouve que j'ai fait un bout de chemin avec Kol et que l'on s'est bien entendu, alors quand nos chemin se sont séparés, il m'a offert sa bénédiction. Sleipnir n'a pas dû pouvoir ouvrir un portail vers ton frère alors il s'est certainement tourné vers la personne en qui il avait confiance.

_ Et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? S'offusqua Myrkr.

_ Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ton père me l'a demandé, s'il n'a pas pu ouvrir un portail vers lui c'est parce que Kol a trouvé refuge chez Hel sur Helheim. Sleipnir m'a demandé de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que ta magie soit assez puissante pour que tu ouvres par toi-même un portail vers le royaume de ta tante, personne à part vous n'en est capable, et si possible je devais faire en sorte que tu rencontres Loki. Je dois t'avouer que je n'avais pas l'intention d'essayer de réaliser cette dernière volonté mais puisque l'occasion s'est présentée...

Il y eut un long silence sans que personne ne bouge. Puis sans prévenir, la jument fonça droit sur l'homme, le poussant brutalement de son chanfrein. Hant, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, s'écrasa sur le sol sans même avoir le réflexe d'essayer d'amortir sa chute. Loki crut une seconde qu'il allait finir piétiné sous les sabots mais la jument se contenta de ramasser la capuche et de la laisser tomber sur la tête du marchand commençant à se relever.

_ Tu allais t'enfuir avec un portail, lui reprocha Myrkr alors que Loki était secoué d'un fou rire impromptu.

_ J'allais vous laisser un peu d'intimité ! Rectifia Hant en enfonçant sa capuche sur son crâne.

_ Et me laisser toute seule avec Loki ? Gronda-t-elle. C'est peut être ma grand-mère mais je sais pas quoi lui dire et puis toi tu es un peu comme... non, tu es ma mère ! Alors tu restes là !

Cette fois ce fut au varani de s'étrangler de surprise et Loki sourit. Il comprenait ce que sa petite fille disait, même si Hant lui avait caché des choses, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était lui qui s'était occupé d'elle depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Même si Hant était l'IssAska, un voleur dangereux et une menace pour les Neuf Royaumes, Loki respectait ça.

_ Sans compter que si la rumeur est vraie et que tu as vraiment récupéré le dernier Calice, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, continua la voix mentale en reprenant de l'assurance.

_ Ce n'est pas aussi simple Myrkr, gronda Hant alors que sa voix sonnait plus sombrement que jamais Loki ne l'avais entendue. Les autres royaumes sont prêts à marcher sur Jotunheim si Heimdall voit le Calice disparaître dans les brumes de glace. Je ne me suis pas donné tant de mal pour rassembler les Calices et provoquer le massacre du peu de jotnar qui subsistent. Bien que... la solution soit peut-être de les laisser débarquer et contempler leur propre œuvre... Mais j'ai peur que cela n'ébranle un peu trop ce niais de Thor s'il mène l'assaut, et la haine du conseil et des ases est bien trop ancrée pour qu'ils ne croient qu'en la parole de quelques soldats et du Roi. Il me faut un peu plus de temps pour achever la mise en place du dispositif...

_ Mais, Tony, qui sait combien de jotnar meurent chaque jour, l'interrompit-elle alors que Loki était de plus en plus perplexe. Il faut prendre le risque.

Loki ne comprenait plus rien, pas qu'il ait compris grand-chose aux intentions de Hant en volant le Calice Fécond mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se souciait tant des conséquences que pourrait entraîner tout ça. Et plus encore ce que venait de dire Myrkr l'inquiétait comme s'il était en train d'effleurer quelque chose de terrible. Les épaules tendues et les poings serrés de l'IssAska, qu'il avait toujours vu sûr de lui et insouciant, confortait le pressentiment qui grandissait en lui.

Et Loki ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, l'implacabilité et la violence de ce terrible pressentiment ou ce soudain accès de confiance envers l'homme masqué.

Hant semblait prisonnier de ses réflexions et le silence permit à Loki de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées chaotiques. Pour sa santé mentale déjà bancale, il devait sérieusement faire un résumé des dernières heures. IssAska l'avait fait tomber dans son piège puis il l'avait protégé d'une jument en furie qui était finalement sa petite-fille, Myrkr. Loki avait appris qu'il avait un petit-fils Kol qui s'était réfugié chez sa fille Hel ; que son fils Sleipnir ne le haïssait peut être pas ; que les poulains qu'il pensait fournir les écuries d'Asgard étaient finalement tués à la naissance ; que sa proie avait élevé sa petite-fille, avait la confiance de son petit fils et aussi celle de son propre fils...

Le dieu referma sa bouche qui s'était lentement ouverte alors qu'il suivait le fil de ses pensées. Sérieusement, était-il en train de rêver ? Puis, il retint sa respiration en repensant au nom que la jument avait utilisé : Tony. La bouche de Loki se rouvrit alors qu'un des multiples noms utilisés par le marchand lui revenaient à l'esprit. Onistar si l'on rajoutait un T devant et un K derrière cela donnait...

_ Tony Stark, murmura Loki incrédule alors que la soudaine crispation du dos de l'homme confirmait son hypothèse saugrenue.

La révélation lui coupa le souffle alors qu'il comprenait que Hantonh n'était qu'une variation plus asgardienne du vrai prénom du midgardien, Anthony. Le mystère autour du personnage de Hant s'éclaircit comme si Loki avait sorti la tête de l'eau. Il fuyait Asgard de peur de croiser Thor et Loki et qu'ils le reconnaissent, ce devait être pour cette même raison qu'il avait vraisemblablement évité Steve Rodgers. La capuche qui avait dissimulé son visage à chacune de leurs rencontres, le sourire que l'IA sur Midgard avait remarqué alors qu'elle faisait les louages de Stark, la ressemblance entre l'énergie de la Tour et la magie de l'homme, et même le choix de prendre ce jeu d'échec comme soi-disant punition d'Antony Rodgers pour son mauvais tour avec le poivre... Mais il restait aussi bien des parts d'ombres.

Hant ou plutôt Tony retira sa capuche et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se retourner lentement. Ce n'était plus un simple voile qui assombrissait les pupilles ambre qui se posèrent sur Loki mais une pure douleur qui le fit frissonner tout entier. Quoi que pouvait être l'explication de sa disparition sur Midgard et de son incroyable longévité le dieu sut que Tony n'était pas prêt à en parler et il serra les poings en songeant que le pressentiment de Thor se révélait exact. Quelque chose de terrible lui était arrivée.

Il fallut un long moment à Loki pour qu'il puisse voir autre chose que la douleur démente qui ravageait le regard de Tony, il s'étonna de constater qu'il paraissait l'équivalent d'une vingtaine d'années midgardiennes plus jeune que dans ses souvenirs, mais il portait toujours son bouc taillé de façon si caractéristique et qui n'appartenait qu'à l'insolent mortel.

_ J'ai dit une bêtise ? S'enquit finalement la voix mentale de Myrkr visiblement très inquiète.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, fit doucement la voix de Tony bien qu'un peu lointaine. Il aurait fallu tôt ou tard que je dévoile ma véritable identité à Asgard.

_ Ha ! S'écria la jument désolée. J'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup pas vrai ? Sois franc Tony, j'ai pas tout fait rater quand même ? Dis-moi qu'on pourra quand même sauver les jotnar, hein ?

_ Si tu continues de tout déballer comme ça, je risque d'avoir du mal ! S'agaça vivement Tony faussement colérique.

_ De toute façon, je crois que tu n'as plus qu'à tout me dire, ricana Loki incapable de se retenir mais restant incroyablement sérieux.

_ Désooooolée, pleurnicha la jument.

_ Il faudrait que tu le voies de tes propres yeux pour le croire, soupira l'homme avec une sincérité que Loki ne put remettre en doute. Si seulement Heimdall me donnait ne serait-ce que quelques heures avant de signaler que le Calice a disparu dans les Brumes de Jotunheim...

Les deux hommes et la jument en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc alors que le Bifrost venait de déposer un jeune homme que Loki reconnut pour être le fils de Heimdall ; il disparut à nouveau dans un nouvel éclat aveuglant après avoir annoncé soixante-douze heures asgardiennes. Sans même que Loki ait le temps de réagir, Tony demandait à Myrkr si elle pouvait les transporter tous les deux. Le dieu observa l'homme prononcer une incantation de portail plus compliquée qu'il n'en avait jamais vue et vit trois portails consécutifs s'ouvrir alors qu'il lui faisait signe de monter sur le dos de la jument après avoir échoué à l'y hisser.

Myrkr bondit à travers les portails et Loki fut saisi par la brûlure d'un froid mordant qui s'apaisa rapidement alors que des voix retentissaient autour d'eux.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Bonjour, bonjour !

Sérieusement la L3 c'est l'enfer... à moins que ça soit du au fait que j'ai décidé de me sortir sérieusement les mains des poches cet années (les rattrapage c'est traumatisant!). M'enfin, comme dirais Gaston, je survit... et je suis à l'heure ! \o/

Comme vous l'avez vu, l'histoire avance... et vous avez sûrement déjà deviné que ce ne sera pas une fiction avec quarante chapitres mais sachant qu'au départ ce projet n'était sensé être qu'un One Shoot, c'est franchement long... enfin bref (je me demande si cette phrase est syntaxiquement compréhensible ou si je me suis perdu...) il nous reste quand même quelques chapitres devant nous. Mais face au succès de la fratrie Rodgers, je me sens obligé de vous prévenir qu'ils ne réapparaîtrons pas dans Étincelles de glace (mais ne me frappez pas sinon je ne vous direz pas la suite) par contre, il est très possible qu'après mon prochain projet, je reprenne cet univers, et notamment cette fratrie de cinglés.

Maintenant, c'est l'heure des réponses aux reviews !

Granotte : je suis super contente qu'il t'ai amusé, sincèrement, j'ai bien ri en les écrivant et, j'avoue, Steve est tellement badass dans le Soldat de l'Hiver ! Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment essayer de l'écrire (hum, c'est une idée ça). Les relations de Hant ? Je ne dirais rien a se sujet, enfin pas dans les reviews. Par contre, je ne saurais dire qui à mis la mains sur qui... quand au face à face, au sens seuls tout les deux, faudra s'armer de patience x)

Tooran : J'aime les cris du cœur surtout quand il sont suivit d'un commentaire constructif 3

Ravie que cet univers te plaise car c'est du boulot pour que sa tienne la route (faut penser à tout, même au truc le plus idiot) et c'est peut être pour ça que c'est un exercice aussi périlleux... mais moi, c'est ce que je préfère x) passer trois heures à inventer des trucs qui n'apparaîtrons jamais (comme le fonctionnement de la plomberie d'Asgard ou le nombre d'orteil d'un dokkalfar).

Je comprends tout à fait ta critique et elle est véridique, c'est un défaut que j'essaye de corriger dans mon écriture mais pas dans cette histoire car c'est un choix issue de ma vision du Loki d'Etincelles de glace (je fais la distinction entre les personnages de différents univers, on écrit pas Loki de la même façon si c'est juste après Avengers ou quatre milles ans plus tard). Pour moi ce Loki observe, écoute, rassemble des informations puis il agit après. Ce Loki est effectivement plus dans la contemplation.

Quant à la longueur de ton commentaire ne t'inquiète pas du tout : j'aime lire les romans ***o***

Bon, j'arrête de vous tenir la jambe (avouez vous avez vérifier ;} )

et à bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures !


	4. Glace Cendrée

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait il se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard dans ce qui ressemblait à une grange où, dans un coin à l'écart de la paille qui emplissait l'endroit, ronflait un feu d'enfer dans une immense cheminée. Des gens s'activaient autour d'eux, le clan des Vanir du Givres devina Loki, qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en se rendant compte que leurs vêtements étaient en Soie des Norns. Il entendit Myrkr s'ébrouait alors que deux gamins l'enroulait dans une couverture de ce même tissu et il saisit, un peu abasourdi, l'écuelle bien chaude qu'on lui mit entre les mains alors que Tony était visiblement entouré par des magiciens.

_ Tu es complètement fou, Tony ! Lui hurla dessus une femme dont la ressemblance avec les triplettes du Hafa était frappante. Venir ici sans même te protéger de sorts et te vêtir correctement ! Tu voulais mourir ou quoi !? Encore une chance que ce jeune homme ait visiblement du sang jotun dans les veines, il aurait pu mourir ! Heureusement que Myrkr a quasiment défoncé la première porte, tu as failli y passer !

Tony, enroulé dans d'épaisses couvertures en Soie des Norns et agité de violent tremblements, tenta de parler mais ne réussit qu'à se mordre la langue et à se prendre un nouveau sermon de la femme et puis de toutes les personnes présentes par la même occasion.

Il fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour que Tony puisse desserrer la mâchoire sans manquer de se sectionner la langue d'un coup de dents. Lorsqu'il le put, il marmonna difficilement un sort de réchauffement avant de se débarrasser des couvertures et des vêtements qu'il portait pour en revêtir d''autres en Soie des Norns qu'on lui avait apportés. Il ne sembla même pas entendre les cris d'orfraies que poussa la gente féminine pas plus que le glapissement de surprise et de terreur mêlée de Loki lorsque qu'il vit la marque sur l'aine du midgardien : la marque de Thanos. La main pâle du dieu se posa dans un geste instinctif sur celle, similaire, qui avait été marquée dans sa propre chaire lors d'une des longues séances de tortures du Titan Fou après qu'il soit tombé du Pont Arc-En- Ciel.

Ce fut une petite fille, plus petite encore que Clintia, qui détourna le dieu de ses terribles souvenirs en percutant ses jambes tant elle était pressée. Sans même songer à s'excuser elle se précipita sur Tony ayant à peine finit d'enfiler sa tunique.

_ Dis-moi que tu l'as Tony, se mit-elle à sangloter violemment alors que l'homme l'avait enserrée dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur et purement instinctif. Dis-moi que tu l'as ! Au-Aurile ne peut plus se-se lever et H-Hir-Hirmil est tombé dans le co-comaaaa.

_ Chut Sumariss, chut, marmonna doucement Tony avec la même voix apaisante qu'il avait utilisée pour Myrkr avant de chuchoter un sort de sommeil. Voilà ma douce, dors un peu, ça va te faire du bien.

_ Merci Tony, fit un homme en venant récupérer l'enfant, elle n'a pas dormi depuis que l'état d'Hirmil s'est dégradé et elle est devenue bien trop méfiante pour qu'on puisse nous-même lui jeter un sort de sommeil.

_ Quoi qu'il advienne, murmura doucement quelqu'un sans que Loki ne sache qui, on sait tous que tu donnes ton maximum pour les aider mais c'est difficile pour les plus jeunes.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de quelques sorts de chaleur, fit Tony après avoir lancé un sourire compréhensif vers un groupe de personnes près de la porte. Je dois descendre le plus vite possible et je dois garder une grande part de ma magie mobilisée pour... autre chose.

_ Votre température corporelle est encore inquiétante mais je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous n'en ferez pas grand cas Sir.

La voix faite de pure magie avait résonné après qu'un immense oiseau, fait d'une magie similaire à celle de Tony mais d'un gris métallique, fut apparu entourant de ses ailes le corps encore tremblant. Le visage de celui qui avait jadis été un mortel reprit des couleurs alors que des larmes de joie s'annonçaient au coin de ses yeux d'ambre.

_ J'ai vraiment réussi ? S'enquit-il incrédule.

_ Félicitation Sir, fit la créature d'un ton un peu sarcastique mais empli de fierté. Vous avez réussi à créer un Noyau. Je suis maintenant une entité autonome à part entière et je suis bien tenté de vous appeler Papa dorénavant.

_ Fais comme tu veux Jarvis, s'étrangla d'émotion le créateur de cette merveille. Tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête de toute façon.

_ J'ai tout pris de vous, ricana l'oiseau avant de redevenir un peu plus sérieux. Puis-je me proposer comme transport jusqu'à la cité ?

Tony n'eut que le temps d'esquisser un sourire que Loki et lui furent téléportés dans ce qui semblait être un couloir et dont la taille ne laissait aucun doute quant à ceux qui l'utilisaient. Bien sur le Prince d'Asgard avait deviné que le varani d'adoption l'avait emmené sur Jotunheim, mais entre le deviner et le voir, il y avait tout un monde. La dernière fois qu'il était venu sur la planète de Glace il n'avait vu que le palais de Laufey et la glace s'effondrait comme un château de sable. Le couloir qu'ils empruntaient maintenant était finement ciselé dans une glace saine et solide ; Tony l'informa qu'il était à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres sous la surface, dans le couloir d'évacuation du Forum d'une cité Jotun. Le varani fit apparaître sa poche dimensionnelle et en retira une coupe que Loki pensa d'abord être en verre, mais le froid émanant de l'objet lui fit comprendre rapidement qu'il s'agissait du fameux Calice Fécond, volé à Hoenir. Le calice semblait bien modeste comparé à la fonction que lui prêtait les jotnar.

_ Ce que les ases croient savoir de cet artefact est complètement faux, annonça Tony en continuant d'avancer. Ce Calice n'à rien avoir avec la fécondité des jotnar, c'est une clé permettant de réguler le flux de magie issu du cœur de Jotunheim.

_ Mais alors comment Asgard a pu croire ça? S'enquit Loki sans même mettre en doute la parole du varani. Je sais qu'ils sont un peu idiots mais ce mythe doit bien avoir une fondation ?

_ Oui mais d'une superstition, les vielles mères jotnarde disaient que boire dans une Clé en forme de Calice apportait la fécondité... un peu comme le fait de manger le cœur d'un cheval blanc sur Asgard apporte soi-disant la force et la santé.

_ C'est idiot ! Commença à s'emporter le Prince avant de se calmer. C'est idiot... mais tout le monde le dit et le fait. A quoi servent donc ces Calices si ce n'est pas pour la fertilité des cités ?

_ Tu vas très vite comprendre Loki, chuchota Tony plus sombre que jamais en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Et tu risques d'être très profondément choqué. Jarvis, veille sur lui s'il te plaît.

Loki se mit à trembler d'anticipation, il avait la nausée alors que sa magie lui transmettait déjà la détresse qui émanait de cette grande porte encore fermée et ornée des trois lunes et du soleil qui éclairaient ce monde de glace. Il entendit Tony prendre une grande inspiration, rassemblant son courage, avant de pousser la porte. Malgré sa taille, elle glissa sans bruit et sans que le midgardien ne manifeste un réel effort, une immense et somptueuse salle apparut. Mais la délicatesse des voûtes et les sublimes ornements gravés dans les murs en dentelle de glace n'attirèrent pas une seule seconde l'attention de l'ase.

Ces pupilles vertes parcouraient, effarées et incrédules, les milliers de silhouettes squelettiques aux ventres gonflés par la famine qui relevèrent un regard éteint par la faim vers Tony qui avançait en saluant par leurs noms les fantômes affamés qui lui rendaient un sourire bienveillant. Beaucoup étaient allongés sur des lits de glace, d'autres étaient assis appuyés contre les murs ou les lits mais aucun n'était debout et seuls deux ou trois firent plus que relever la tête. Des chuchotis atténuaient un peu le silence morbide qui régnait et Loki se rendit compte que seules les ailes de Jarvis l'avaient empêché de s'effondrer. Doucement, la créature de pure magie transporta le dieu bouleversé sur les pas de Tony qui s'était arrêté prêt d'un géant tout aussi décharné que ses semblables mais dont le regard était peut-être un peu plus vif.

_ Tony, cela fait plaisir de te voir, fit le géant des glaces d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un soupire. Comment vont Lida, Lidia et Liada ? Cela va bien faire presque mille ans que nous ne les avons pas vues.

_ Oh comme d'habitude, elles ne manquent pas une occasion pour transgresser les règles, rit doucement Tony alors qu'un soupire amusé parcourait l'immense salle. Je ne suis pas un très bon chaperon alors je pense qu'elles ont déjà au moins pris une cuite chacune si ce n'est plus, je ne suis pas non plus un exemple. Mais elles seront de très grandes marchandes, cela va faire quelques siècles que je ne leur arrive plus à la cheville quand il s'agit de marchander.

_ Je ne doute pas que ton savoir d'arnaqueur et d'escroc leur sera fort utile, gloussa faiblement un géant adossé à un lit derrière.

_Chut, Fosslopt, le réprimanda amicalement le premier géant, je n'étais moi-même pas très droit dans mes affaires, je te rappelle. Utilisées à bonne escient, ces méthodes un peu douteuses peuvent être un vrai miracle.

_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonça Tony en mettant un terme à la chamaillerie naissante dans la salle.

_ Tu vas être père ? Lança quelqu'un.

_ Tu vas te marier ? Fusa une voix un peu plus loin.

_ Tu as décidé d'arrêter l'alcool ? Tacla narquoisement une géante toute proche de Loki alors que de faibles rires s'élevaient dans la salle.

_ Non je ne vais pas me marier et encore moins arrêter de vider vos réserves de Sang-Glacier, s'esclaffa bruyamment le varani alcoolique. Et oui on peut dire que je suis père puisque Jarvis n'a maintenant plus besoin de ma magie pour vivre... mais ce n'est pas ça.

_ Quelle nouvelle peut-elle être plus belle qu'une naissance, même aussi étrange que celle de Jarvis ?

_ J'ai la dernière Clé des canaux principaux.

Un murmure incrédule mais joyeux parcourut lentement la foule des géants décharnés. L'estomac de Loki se révulsa en voyant à quel point les jotnar semblaient presque choqués de cette nouvelle. Maintenant il devinait que ces Calices n'assuraient pas la fécondité des Cités mais jouait un rôle important dans l'alimentation des Géants des Glaces. En les retirant au peuple jotun sans savoir exactement à quoi ces artefacts servaient, Asgard les avaient voués à une mort lente, cruelle et douloureuse, sans même en prendre conscience. Le dieu pleurait silencieusement, contemplant ce peuple qui se mourrait et qui ne ressemblait en rien aux farouches bêtes sauvages et sanguinaires qu'il avait affrontés au palais de Laufey quatre mille ans plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas. Les corps atrophiés devant lui ne ressemblaient en rien aux immenses blocs de glaces acérés qui constituaient le corps des soldats des glaces auxquels il avait était confrontés. La plupart des géants dans le Forum ne devait pas dépasser les trois mètres, bien loin des six à sept mètres de ceux qu'il avait déjà approchés avec son frère et le Trio Palatin ; et leur peau, mise à part la couleur, semblait être semblable à la sienne.

Il entendit à peine la voix de Jarvis mais ressentit parfaitement la chaleur presque salvatrice du corps de Tony alors qu'il se plaquait instinctivement un peu plus encore dans l'étreinte rassurante de l'homme. Loki était intelligent et il n'avait pas besoin que Tony lui dise qu'il contemplait là le vrai peuple des glaces et qu'il n'avait jusque-là connu que ses guerriers. Il distinguait mal les voix autours de lui, même celle de Tony dont il sentait pourtant la vibration rassurante à travers leurs vêtements et il comprit que c'était ses propres pleurs qui l'empêchaient d'entendre distinctement ce qui l'entourait. Loki pleurait comme un enfant. Tony l'avait prévenu et ne s'était pas trompé en disant qu'il pourrait être profondément choqué. Même lorsque Odin lui avait avoué ses véritables origines dans la Salle aux Trésors d'Asgard, il ne se souvenait pas avoir était aussi... il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il faisait partie de ceux qui tuaient depuis huit mille ans maintenant tout un peuple de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il pouvait imaginer.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, Loki, personne ne savait.

Les mots de Tony touchèrent en plein cœur le dieu dont les pleurs redoublèrent mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin... de ces mots et d'un peu de temps. Il sentit la chaleur du varani s'effacer alors qu'il était vraisemblablement confié à d'autres bras dont le froid était étrangement apaisant. Il sentit du mouvement autour de lui mais il se sentait encore incapable d'affronter la dure réalité qui subsistait et ce ne fut qu'en sentant une très douce et pure vague de magie, remontant depuis des profondeurs qu'il ne pouvait sonder, qu'il eut le courage de lever la tête. Il tomba sur le sourire décharné mais indéniablement tendre de la géante sarcastique qui avait taquiné Tony sur son penchant à la boisson.

_ Ça va mieux ? S'enquit-elle doucement en le couvant du regard. Tony est un idiot, on lui avait demandé de ne jamais amener personne ici, je suis vraiment navrée (, ou :) le spectacle doit être désolant. Sans compter que vous êtes arrivés en pleine nuit, on est quand même un peu plus vivaces que ça.

_ Merci, ne put que souffler Loki.

La main chaude de Tony sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se laissa soulever par Jarvis plus que par son créateur puis guider vers une étrange fontaine. La main halée désigna la coupe qui trônait maintenant sur une espèce de piédestal sous lequel semblait doucement s'écouler un épais liquide blanc.

_ C'est le Sang de Jotunheim, sourit Tony alors que plusieurs géants recueillaient le liquide dans des vases pour le faire circuler et permettre aux géants de se nourrir. Un concentré de magie primaire dont les jotnar se nourrissent et que les vanirs appellent le Sang-Blanc. Les Clés sont ce qui ouvre et ferme les veines qui acheminant le Sang du Noyau de la planète aux canaux des cités qui alimentent chaque Forum. Les ases se sont saisi des Clés en forme de calice parce qu'elles étaient ce qui ressemblait le plus à un objet de valeur selon leurs standards. Sur les milliers de Calice volés, je n'en ai repris que douze mais je ne les ai pas choisis au hasard. Ce sont les clés des douze plus grands Forum de Jotunheim dont dépendent tout le reste du réseau. Il ne fallait que ces douze-là...

Loki reconnut celui que Thor nommait le plus grand génie de Midgard alors que Tony partageait d'une voix tranquille et enjouée ce qu'il savait de ce peuple. Il devinait que ce n'était qu'une toute petite partie de ce que l'homme avait appris en quatre mille ans ; Tony était de ceux qui ne se lassaient jamais d'apprendre et de découvrir, de ceux qui voulaient tout connaître et tout savoir. Thor avait raison, Tony Stark était un génie, mais contrairement aux ases qui finissaient par se désintéresser en gardant jalousement leur savoir, lui essayait de le partager et peut être qu'il n'avait seulement pas réussi à le rendre accessible aux néophytes alors qu'il était encore sur Midgard. Les progrès fulgurants du monde mortel étaient un peu moins mystérieux et devenaient plus admirables encore en sachant que le génie ne leur avait sûrement laissé que des pistes et des puzzles à résoudre.

Loki s'était, il y a bien longtemps, demandé s'il n'était pas aussi agacé par ce mortel parce qu'il sentait que cet insolent serait bien plus brillant que lui si son échelle de vie n'était pas aussi courte. Maintenant il connaissait la réponse et, même s'il n'admettrait sûrement jamais que Tony fût supérieur à lui, il le considérait comme son égal intellectuel.

Il rattrapa le corps de Tony par pur réflexe. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir s'effondrer ainsi mais en voyant les lèvres plus bleues que pourpres, il comprit que le varani était en hypothermie ; ce que confirma bientôt Jarvis qui les téléporta presque instantanément dans la grange où le clan du Givre l'avait déjà sauvé in-extremis de la mort. Les Dokkalfars n'auraient pu lui trouver un meilleur surnom que celui de Trompe-La-Mort.

Emmitouflé de tant de couvertures qu'il ressemblait à une chenille sur le point de former sa chrysalide et enserré dans les ailes protectrices d'un Jarvis, fulminant sur le manque effarant d'instinct de survie de son père, Tony reprenait doucement des couleurs, le sommeil agité.

La grange était vide mise à part Myrkr et celle qui devait être la mère des triplettes du Hafa ; elle sermonnait d'ailleurs la jument qui s'amusait à mâchouiller les cheveux bruns de l'homme-chenille.

_ Sérieusement, Jarvis, finit par abandonner la femme, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que sa magie soit aussi instable ?

_ J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit ma faute Karmallia, répondit la voix magique. En plus de l'énergie que je lui drainais jusqu'à maintenant, il a dû utiliser une masse considérable de sa magie pour atteindre le point critique d'animation de mon Noyau. Il en mobilise encore une très grande partie pour s'assurer de ma stabilité pendant que je teste mes limites.

_ Il a vraiment réussi à crée un Noyau ? S'enquit Loki d'une voix pleine de trémolos.

_ Il vous en parlerait mieux que moi, je n'ai fait que drainer sa magie pour me maintenir après qu'il soit venu me chercher sur Midgard.

_ Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? S'enquit de nouveau le dieu le regrettant un peu, pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir encaisser d'autres informations choquantes.

_ Là aussi je ne sais pas grand-chose, soupira Jarvis. Sir ne parle jamais des situations traumatiques qu'il a vécues. Je n'en sais pas plus sur son séjour en Afghanistan que du millénaire qui s'est écoulé avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher.

_ Millénaire ? Se rembrunit Karmallia. C'est encore plus que ce que nous avions estimé. Tony a été l'élève le plus doué et le plus rapide que nous n'avons jamais eu, il n'a mis que trois cents ans avant de partir à travers les royaumes.

_ Si je me souviens bien de ce que Thor m'a dit, Tony a disparu en deux mille vingt-trois, songea Loki. Quand est-il venu te chercher Jarvis ?

_ En utilisant le même calendrier, en trois mille deux cent soixante-treize. Annonça-t-il après quelques secondes. Sir à dut réapparaître ici dans les années deux mille neuf cents. Il y a donc un vide de plus de neuf cent ans entre sa disparition et son arrivée ici.

_ Pauvre homme, soupira Karmallia.

_ Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Demanda Myrkr après un long silence.

_ C'était une époque où la famine ne régnait pas encore sur le peuple des géants, commença la femme alors que la nostalgie voilait ses yeux gris pierres, les jotnar sont prévoyants de nature et les réserves de Sang-Blanc, qu'ils avaient faites juste par pure précaution, étaient encore à un peu plus de la moitié de leur état initial grâce au rationnement qu'ils avaient instinctivement mis en place dès le vol des Clés. Il n'était pas rare de croiser un jotun hors des Cités et, le plus souvent, c'étaient eux qui venaient nous rendre visite pour prendre des nouvelles, discuter et partager les derniers ragots courants sur les Forum. Je n'étais qu'une gamine à l'époque, nous vivons bien moins longtemps que des vanes ou même des varani sûrement à cause de la rudesse du climat dans lequel nous vivons, mais je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour où Farbauti est arrivé dans le village avec Tony dans les bras. Le bruit de sa course et sa précipitation avaient fait trembler les murs comme lors d'une tempête de Blizzard et on était tous sorti hébétés de la voir ici. Depuis le vol de son dernier enfant, elle ne se laissait plus approcher que par ses deux fils aînés, Byleist et Helblindil. Le sort l'avait déjà durement frappé à l'époque alors que son mari, Laufey, avait décidé de couper ses cornes et de devenir un Sacrifié pour acquérir la force de protéger son peuple.

_ Un Sacrifié ? Demanda Myrkr alors que Loki était purement incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

_ Les cornes d'un jotun sont des organes extrêmement précieux pour eux, elles sont très sensibles et leur permettent, entre autre, de sentir l'affection que ses semblables, son compagnon et ses enfants lui portent et elles régulent son cycle de géniteur et de génitrice. Lorsqu'un jotun coupe ses cornes, il renonce à l'amour ainsi qu'à donner la vie, mais en échange une glace très dense le recouvrent, lui donnant une force et un instinct de combat très puissant afin de protéger ceux qu'il laisse derrière lui. On les appelle les Sacrifiés et ce sont les protecteurs du peuple des glaces.

_ Donc Farbauti avait déjà perdu son mari lorsque son cadet lui fut enlevé ? Tenta de résumé Myrkr alors que la Vanir du Givre acquiesçait. Elle devait avoir peur de tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin aux ases alors ?

_ Effectivement, c'est pourquoi on était très étonné de la voir dans le village, sourit tristement Karmallia. Et plus encore quand on a vu le corps en lambeaux dans ses bras. Farbauti s'est tout de suite défendu d'en être la cause alors même que nous savions très bien que les jotnar, mis à part les Sacrifiés, étaient d'une nature profondément pacifique et bienveillante. Comme tous les jotnar de petite taille, Farbauti mesurait à peine deux mètres, elle était extrêmement sensible à la magie et elle s'était précipitée à l'endroit où elle avait senti une étrange et puissante manifestation magique pour tomber sur Tony. A l'époque le froid n'était pas aussi terrible qu'aujourd'hui, c'est le déclin du peuple des glaces qui le renforce afin de les protéger, mais il n'en était pas moins que même un ase sain mais nu n'aurait pas survécu plus de quelques heures dans les plaines neigeuses où elle l'avait trouvé. Pour Tony, cela tenait du miracle qu'il ait survécu ne serait-ce que les quelques minutes que Farbauti avait mis à l'amener ici. Il devait déjà être proche de la mort quand il est tombé dans la neige. Les adultes étaient tellement choqués et alarmés par son état qu'ils n'ont pas songé une seconde à nous éloigner de la scène.

Karmallia s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, revivant la terrible scène perdue dans ses douloureux souvenirs. Il fallut que Myrkr la secoue un peu pour l'aider à s'extirper de la torpeur de terreur dans laquelle la femme s'enfonçait silencieusement. Elle remercia la jument d'un pâle sourire avant de reprendre d'un ton dont l'indifférence n'était qu'une protection contre ses propres souvenirs.

_ Le corps n'était qu'une plaie béante. Les membres étaient lacérés jusqu'aux os brisés, leur clarté blanchâtre tranchait avec les chaires à vif et nécrosées. Les seuls centimètres carrés de peau qui restaient étaient ravagés par des brûlures, certaines venant du feu, d'autres de l'électricité, et d'autres de ce qui devait être des poisons. Il portait encore des fers bien trop étroits aux poignets et aux chevilles... des morceaux de lames et d'autres choses étaient plantés dans les muscles qui s'étaient parfois reformés autour, l'empoisonnant de l'intérieur...

Il y eut un long silence alors que la vanir était incapable de continuer à décrire. Loki devinait qu'elle retenait la même nausée de terreur que lui mais dont l'intensité n'était pas aussi violente que celle du dieu qui avait lui aussi subi ces sévices. La voix de Karmallia s'éleva à nouveau dans le silence seulement rompu par les craquements du feu dans la cheminée.

_ La magie était vraisemblablement la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie et elle vacillait dangereusement. Pour survivre sur Jotunheim nous sommes tous devenus magicien, mais même la magie de tout le clan ne suffisait pas à combler le besoin de ce corps moribond et quand Farbauti le comprit, elle partit chercher quelques amis à la cité, sans même se soucier que chaque once de magie qu'ils donnaient à cet inconnu raccourcissait leur espérance de vie, ils ont fourni ce dont Tony avait eu besoin pour se maintenir et même se guérir. Je me souviens des longues heures où ma mère l'opérait pour corriger une erreur de régénération ou retirer un corps étranger que la magie n'avait pas réussi à éliminer alors. Farbauti restait assise à veiller cet inconnu miraculé. Les soins ont duré près de deux décennies et il est resté inconscient au moins autant de temps. Je ne sais même pas si l'on peut considérer les six premières années de son réveil comme s'il était vraiment conscient. Il ne réagissait que par pure réflexe de survie, ne laissant personne l'approcher et, quand il se sentait totalement acculé, il se laissait faire avec une docilité révoltante. Je pense que la détresse évidente de Tony a réveillé l'instinct maternel des jotnar et, comme nous n'avions pas la capacité de gérer les violents réflexes de défense de Tony, c'est Farbauti, ses amis et ses fils qui s'occupèrent de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que, quoi qu'il ait vécu avant, c'était fini et qu'il était en sécurité. Après être resté prostré quelques semaines, il sembla enfin s'ouvrir à ce qui l'entourait. Après ça, il n'a pas fallu très longtemps pour que Tony ne recommence à véritablement vivre et les soucis ont un peu commencé. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas notre langue et vu les regards fascinés qu'il jetait à tous, il ne connaissait vraisemblablement rien à ce monde. On aurait dit un nouveau-né et je crois que Farbauti n'a pas résisté à son instinct maternel désœuvré par la perte de son petit. En moins d'un an, le lien télépathique habituel dans les familles jotnar s'était créé entre lui et, Farbauti et ses deux fils. C'est comme ça qu'on apprit qu'il était censé être un mortel de Midgard ne connaissant des Neufs Royaumes que ce qu'il avait entendu des deux Princes ayant atterrie sur son monde. On n'a jamais rien su de ce qui avait pu l'amener ici ou des tortures qu'il avait sans aucun doute subies. Après ça, Tony n'a pas perdu de temps pour apprendre le jotun, l'asgardien et les autres principales langues des Royaumes ; pas plus que pour apprendre de Farbauti, notamment, la maîtrise de sa magie, et avec nos varanis allant et venant, les rudiments indispensables pour voyager et marchander à travers les Neufs Royaumes. Trois cent ans après que Farbauti l'ait trouvé en pleine nuit, Tony entamait son premier voyage hors de Jotunheim. Quatre siècles plus tard, il revenait avec Jarvis, pas plus gros qu'un poing qui drainait les trois quarts de sa magie, et tout un tas de questions pour masquer l'immense tristesse qui l'habitait sûrement depuis qu'il avait constaté la disparition du monde auquel il avait appartenu.

Karmallia gloussa d'amusement avec un sourire avant d'ajouter.

_ Malgré toute l'horreur de cette histoire, il n'en reste pas moins que Tony a sûrement sauvé Farbauti en apparaissant comme un cheveu sur la soupe. C'est à elle qu'il doit son surnom d'IssAska.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit curieusement Myrkr, soulagée que la gravité disparaisse.

_ Iss, c'est la glace ; Aska, c'est les cendres, expliqua Karmallia. Et la Glace Cendrée est un remède très puissant pour les jotnar alors Tony l'IssAska veut dire... Tony le Remède ? C'est difficile à traduire, d'autant que certains disent aussi que ce n'est juste qu'une allusion au fait que la neige qui se pose sur la barbe de Tony prend la couleur de la Glace Cendré... Mais avec le retour des Clés je pense que la meilleure traduction est Tony le Guérisseur.

La vanir du Givre se leva pour jeter quelques bûches dans le feu. Le regard de Loki se reporta sur Tony qui s'éveillait doucement en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il baragouina d'une voix empatté et inintelligible qui figea Karmallia dans sa tâche et lui fit relever des yeux moqueurs. Armée d'un brin de paille, la femme s'approcha pour l'embêter à distance respectable ; mais quand on avait affaire à un sorcier ou un magicien, la véritable distance de sécurité était de ne pas les embêter. Loki contempla le visage dont les signes de vieillesse étaient presque effacés par l'énergie et la nature joyeuse de la femme ; elle semblait être plus âgée que sa mère, songea Loki alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un quart de l'âge de Frigg.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque le brin de paille prit feu et que Karmallia souriait maintenant comme un enfant pris la main dans le pot de miel, en réponse aux yeux ambres qui la fusillaient du regard.

_ J'en connais une qui va retrouver son lit paillé, prophétisa Tony avec un petit sourire mauvais.

_ Oh non, pas ça ! Tout le monde va se foutre de ma gueule ! Se faire pailler à quatre mille ans, c'est pas sérieux !

_ C'est les filles qui vont bien rire quand je leur raconterai ça, se moqua-t-il ouvertement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Comment vont-ils tous les trois ?

_ Tu verras par toi-même, éluda Karmallia en sortant d'épais vêtements d'une commode. Fosslopt nous a fait monter une jarre de Sang Blanc, il faut aller leur apporter... mais j'ai peur que tu ne trouves un nouveau moyen de mourir congelé.

_ Ça fait combien de temps ? S'enquit Tony en essayant de se défaire de ses couvertures et de Jarvis. Mais lâche-moi, obsédé compulsif surprotecteur !

_ Dix heures depuis mon arrivée Sir et, sachant que vous avez déjà frôlé deux fois la mort depuis la vôtre, ce n'est pas une obsession de ma part mais du réalisme.

_ N'importe quoi, ronchonna l'homme avec une moue d'enfant grognon.

_ Moi aussi je vous aime, Papa.

_ Non, vraiment, y a un truc qui cloche, là. Si tu veux vraiment m'appeler comme ça, va falloir que tu me tutoies et je t'interdis formellement de m'appeler Père.

_ Mais le tutoiement est si laid !

_ Bah, m'en fiche, débrouille-toi mais je crois que t'as jamais capté que j'ai toujours pris ton « Sir » pour un « papa ».

_ Encore une preuve de votre perspicacité alors, je suis ravi que mes intentions aient toujours été comprises justement.

_ Tu en doutais ?

_ Hé ! Les coupa Karmallia. La discussion entre père et fils complètement bancale, vous la tiendrez plus tard, parce que non seulement vous aller finir par vous hurler dessus à en réveiller tout Jotunheim, comme d'habitude, mais aussi parce que j'aimerais être au Temple avant le blizzard du matin ! Maintenant tu m'aides à trouver des vêtements à la taille de ton ami, et Jarvis tu te tais !

_ Où allons-nous ? S'enquit Loki hébété.

_ Les voir, lâcha Tony comme si c'était une évidence alors que la femme se retournait pour dévisager le dieu qui venait de laisser tomber sa mâchoire.

La bouche grande ouverte pour visiblement rajouter quelque chose, la femme fut arrêtée nette par le tranchant de la main halée qui s'abattit sur le haut de son front. Elle eut la même réaction qu'une enfant face à un adulte l'empêchant de dire une bêtise de trop et se mit à bouder en lui tournant le dos. Un « vieux rabat-joie » fusa, arrachant un haussement de sourcil moqueur à l'homme visé, avant qu'il ne soupire d'amusement et disparaisse à moitié dans l'armoire qu'il fouillait. La même expression d'hébétude resta sur les traits de Loki durant un moment, son cerveau venait vraisemblablement de le laisser tomber.

Loki n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir pire que de voyager à travers les deltas de lave de Muspellheim mais il venait de comprendre la différence entre le monde des glaces et celui du feu : même seul et sans connaître les secrets des plaines ardentes on avait des chances de survivre, faibles certes, mais quand même. Sur Jotunheim, faire vingt mètres sans un guide aguerri semblait purement impossible. Tony, en tête de file, creusait littéralement le manteau neigeux qui leur arrivait au niveau des épaules pour avancer et Karmallia passait son temps à rattraper le dieu qui ne distinguait pas la différence entre une plaque de neige compacte et une glace glissante. Ils n'avaient pas avancé de plus de trente ou quarante mètres lorsque l'homme au teint de soleil se retourna en rabaissant les couches de vêtement lui protégeant le bas du visage afin de hurler quelque chose qui se perdit immédiatement dans le blizzard avec un sourire de gamin partant pour sa première balade à poney. Puis il se volatilisa l'espace d'un battement de cil et Loki fut poussé par la vanir, se faisant happer dans un tunnel de glace, glissant à une vitesse si vertigineuse qu'il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il resterait d'eux si quelque chose ne les ralentissait pas avant d'arriver au point de chute. Il sentit son estomac faire un bond alors qu'il s'était mis à remonter comme un bouchon de liège dans une nouvelle partie du tunnel juste avec l'élan pris auparavant.

Loki rentra de plein fouet dans quelque chose. C'était trop léger et chaud pour que ce soit une stalagmite qu'il aurait percutée et quand un chapelet de jurons qu'il n'avait pas entendus depuis plus de quatre mille ans fut marmonné à son oreille, il comprit que ce n'était heureusement que Tony. Puis il se redressa et se rectifia en entendant un drôle de gargouillement humide, c'était malheureusement Tony qu'il avait percuté et bien que le mortel- qui ne pouvait d'ailleurs plus être qualifié ainsi- ait vécu quatre mille ans, il devait quand même rester bien moins résistant que lui.

Avec une rapidité acquise à esquiver les coups pendant près de huit mille ans, Loki bondit sur le côté entraînant le corps du blessé hors de la trajectoire de Karmallia fusant comme une flèche du tunnel. Il n'attendit même pas de savoir si elle allait bien et retourna Tony. Le gargouillement à son oreille lui avait bien rappelé ceux qu'avaient les guerriers s'étranglant avec leur propre sang alors que les côtes, ou une flèche, avaient perforé un poumon ; mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'homme avec la cage thoracique défoncée, dont les côtes saillaient à nu, chaires et tissus déchiquetés. Loki frissonna, comprenant que ce n'était pas lui la cause mais quelque chose de terrible. Il sursauta lorsque la vanir s'agenouilla à côté, visiblement terrifiée.

_ Lyngbakr, murmura-t-elle. Il devait y avoir un Lyngbakr dans le siphon... et merde ! Abruti d'excentrique, ça va faire presque mille ans qu'on n'en a pas vu et tu trouves le moyen de tomber sur le seul encore vivant dans les parages !

Karmallia se releva pour courir récupérer la jarre de Sang-Blanc, qui faisait plus de la moitié de sa taille, et brisa le sceller avant de faire léviter une seule et unique goûte du liquide blanc à l'aide de sa magie. Elle recula, entraînant Loki avec elle, et approcha doucement le Sang de l'énorme cylindre de métal entre les deux poumons lacérés. Le dieu regarda aussi fasciné que révulsé par cet étrange Noyau magique -parce que c'en était un et un vrai, pas comme les ersatz composés de pierres précieuses saturées de magie que certains Dokkalfars s'incrustaient dans la poitrine pour se faire passer pour des sorciers.

_ Par les Cornes, faites que ça ne soit pas pire que le mal...

Loki déglutit, Tony avait bien dit que le Sang-Blanc était un concentré de pure magie, non ? Il lança un regard peu rassuré à Karmallia. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités lorsque de la magie pure et concentrée entrait en contact avec un Noyau mais, pour résumer, soit les deux magies entraient en résonance et apportaient une pléthore d'avantages ou bien elles s'affrontaient et provoquaient une explosion d'une rare violence ; sachant que, de toute manière, si la seconde option devait se réaliser il n'avait que très peu de chance de survivre, Loki songea que c'était une mort relativement digne. Trouver le repos éternel en observant un phénomène rare et extrêmement dangereux, c'était une consécration pour un sorcier tel que lui qui cherchait toujours plus loin dans les arcanes magiques. Et puis, au moins, il ne serait pas mort suite à une erreur de manipulation de sa part... c'était meilleur pour l'ego.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hello world !

Ma vie est un enfer, entre les cours et les jeux vidéo (et puis tous les trucs du quotidien genre le ménage, la lessive…), y'a pas assez d'heure dans la journée pour que ça soit équilibré… et le pire dans tout ça : je viens d'avoir ma 3DS. Mes heures de sommeil vont encore drastiquement baisser et j'ai mes deux exposés à faire dont l'un sur la saga de Maxime Chattam : Autre Monde. Vous connaissez ? (non ? alors mettez-y le nez 3)

Voilà le chapitre du mois et on en sait un peu plus sur… tout et ce n'est pas très jouasse, je l'avoue… mais sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant x)

Maintenant : réponse aux Revieuws (qui me font toujours très plaisir)

Granotte : Héhé, le but n'était pas vraiment la surprise (bon, un peu quand même, je l'avoue) mais bon je me contente totalement de ce petit doute. Faut faire avec ce qu'on a !

Tu râle pour le nom de Halfbarn mais pas pour Myrkr… mais j'avoue qu'elle est tellement innocente, c'est une gamine en fait. Quant aux relations de Tony et Halfbarn, je ne tiens pas à revenir dessus… à moins de faire comme Liada.

J'ai bien un petit Stony sous la main, en fait, mais c'est un OS que j'avais écrit y'a un moment pour l'anniversaire de ma correctrice. Je lui demanderais son accord mais ne t'attend pas à ce que ça vole très haut, je ne suis pas bonne pour écrire des pairings et il remonte un peu.

Kaori Jade : Merci et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire.

Et bien sur ce je vous laisse !

Ps : Il y aura un OS aussi ce mois-ci.


End file.
